Light in the Place of Courage
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: ((Adopted from Shara Raizel with her permission)) Original description: "We all know that Tai was the one that went to the digital world in the beginning while Kari is sick at home, right? Well, what if it had been the opposite and their roles were reversed?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is Zelda's Spirit93 and with a new fic here.

Just Kidding.

This is my first adoption fic since I started fanfiction. I have adopted this fic from Shara Raizel and also animepotterfan

(Well mostly Shara Raizel but yeah)

Anyways down to business; Special thanks to Shara Raizel and animepotterfan for the story :)

~I do not gain credit for the idea or the beginning of the story, or for for the first three chapters (though I was planning on writing a story similar to this: but with ageswitch and such)

But still, I adopted this fic because I felt like it should continue, and thus I am here. I do have a few ideas in mind, and I will take it after chapter 3.

My writing style is different, but I will try to follow the original writing as best I can, I promise.

Anyways here's the original (I left it untouched don't worry):

* * *

Chapter 1: Before it Began

"Open wide," Yuuko Kamiya ordered as she held a thermometer in front of her 11-year son's mouth.

"Ahh!" Tai Kamiya sighed.

Yuuko then proceeded to pop the thermometer into his mouth.

"I don't think you should go to school today," She informed him. "I don't like the sound of that cough."

"Buh mm, toode da vom vo cammin weh be handnn ouh toode!" Tai whined while trying to keep the thermometer in his mouth.

"No speaking, young man!" Mrs. Kamiya scolded him.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Hmm, 38.9 degrees. Definitely a fever. Well that settle's it. You're not going to school today, period. Now what were you saying?" she asked sweetly.

"I said, *cough* 'But Mom, today the form for camping will be handed out!' I can't miss it!" he cried exasperatedly.

"Don't worry about it," Yuuko Kamiya said soothingly, "The camp won't start until the end of the week. You'll be better by then. And as for the form, you can ask Kari or Sora to pick one up for you."

"I can?" he beamed.

"We'll see what the doctor says," Yuuko sighed.

"Yes!" Tai punched the air, ecstatically. Then coughed and cleared his throat.

"Kari, where are you?" Yuuko called out to her daughter.

"I'm eating breakfast Mum!" A singsong voice shouted back.

 _Ding-dong!_

Kari rushed to the door and opened it.

"Hi Sora!" Kari greeted her brother's childhood friend.

"Hey Kari!" Sora smiled but the smile quickly vanished. "Where's Tai?"

"He's got the flu so Mom says that he's gotta stay home from school today." Kari replied, looking at Sora with her big brown eyes.

Sora sighed. She was not surprised. This happened a lot with Tai. Then Sora heard a hurried set of footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Aw man Sora! I'm sorry! *Cough* I got the flu *sneeze* and… Argh! I DON'T KNOW!" he ruffled his hair in an irritated fashion.

He stopped when he heard a chuckle that gradually turned into a laugh. Sora looked pointedly at his attire. He was wearing a soccer jersey and boxer shorts with a soccer ball pattern on it. Tai gasped, thoroughly embarrassed that he'd forgotten to put on pants and sped back down the hall. Kari also laughed when she watched her brother's antics. A few minutes later Tai came back followed by his mother.

"Good morning Sora," Mrs. Kamiya smiled.

"Good morning ma'am," Sora bowed in greeting.

"I'm afraid that Tai isn't going to school this morning," Mrs. Kamiya sighed.

"I told her that Mum," Kari said as she headed back to the kitchen to put her dishes in the sink. "I'll be back in a minute Sora."

"Take your time," Sora called after the younger girl.

"Hey Sora?" Tai said hesitantly. "Do you mind picking up a registration form for camp?"

"Sure Tai," Sora nodded. "Kari and I wouldn't want you missing out. We've got to beat Hikaru Takada's team in soccer and canoeing again this year."

Tai nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'm ready," Kari sighed as she reentered the entryway with her school things.

"Great!" Sora smiled. "Lets get going then."

"Have a good day at school girls!" Mrs. Kamiya said as she waved them out the front door.

Tai waved goodbye as well, but didn't say anything. He suddenly felt incredibly uneasy as he watched his best friend and sister leave for school, but couldn't figure out why. It wasn't as if the two of them had made the trip without him before. Casting the feeling aside, he allowed his mom to steer him back to his room and into bed.

Kari waited patiently for Sora after school by the entrance gate to her Elementary school. She was reading the form for the summer camp that was taking place over the next few weeks after school got out on Friday. She was finally old enough to go. Tai had been going to the same summer camp with Sora for the last three years and now she could finally join them.

"Hey Kari!"

Kari looked up and smiled as she watched Sora jog to meet up with her.

"Sorry I'm so late," Sora laughed. "I forgot to get a second summer camp form for Tai so I had to go back and ask my teacher for another."

"That's ok," Kari smiled kindly. "I was just looking over mine. I'm so excited! I finally get to go with you guys! I've been waiting three years for this!"

Sora smiled and took the little girls hand as they began to exit the school ground.

"Hey Sora!"

The redhead blinked and turned around to see a blue-eyed blond boy in a green sleeveless T and denim jeans.

"Oh hi!" Sora blinked. "You're in my class… Matt, right?"

"Yeah," the blond nodded, reaching for something in his backpack. "This fell out of your backpack when you stopped by your locker before leaving. Mr. Fujiyama saw and asked me to give it to you."

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Sora gasped, taking a camp form from him. "Tai would have killed me if I'd stopped by without a form after I'd promised to get him one. Thank you so much Matt!"

"It's no problem," Matt shrugged. "I have to go this way to get home anyway, so it's not like it was out of my way."

"Are you going to the summer camp too?" Kari asked the blond.

"Huh? …Yeah," Matt nodded. "My Dad talked me into it."

"So it'll be your first time too?!" Kari beamed.

Matt nodded, looking at Kari a little uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry Matt," Sora laughed, seeing his dilemma. "This is Kari Kamiya. She's Tai's little sister."

"Ah," Matt nodded. "Look, I'd better get home. I'll see you later Sora."

"Bye Matt and thanks again!" Sora said meaningfully.

Matt just raised a hand in acknowledgement as he turned a corner.

"That was nice of him," Kari smiled up at Sora.

Sora nodded.

"It was. I don't usually talk to Matt much," Sora admitted. "In class we sit on opposite sides of the room and he usually keeps to himself. I'm actually a little surprised that he's going to summer camp. He didn't strike me as the type."

"He did say his dad had talked him into it," Kari mused.

Sora smiled. It really amazed her how insightful the younger girl could be.

* * *

Alright the chapter is here (Remember I didn't write this, nor the next two chapters.)

Again, special thanks to Shara Raizel and animepotterfanfor the idea, otherwise this story probably wouldn't have existed.

The next three chapters will be out soon.

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is the next chapter

(Remember this was a adopted story alright.)

Credit goes to both Shara Raizel and animepotterfan for the first three chapters and idea.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 2: How We First Met

"He's in Tai's class, huh?" Kari asked Sora while they were walking home from school.

"Who?"

"Matt."

"Uh huh," Sora replied.

"How come you and Tai never talk about him?' Kari frowned.

"Well its like I said. Matt's a loner. He's nice, but it's just that we don't know him that well. In fact,"Sora frowned. "I don't think any of our classmates know him really well."

"Oh..."

After a few minutes of walking, Sora spotted someone at a corner.

"Hey Usui!" She waved at a handsome dark haired boy.

Sora and Kari walked over to join the boy.

"Hmm? Oh! Hey Sora. Where's Tai? I didn't see him in literature today," Usui asked.

"He caught the flu," Sora sighed gloomily.

"Yikes! Bad timing. Can he still make it to camp?" Usui asked again.

"I hope so," Sora smiled sadly until she spoted Kari looking curiously up at the boy. "Oh! Usui, This is Kari, Tai's lil' sister," Sora quickly introduced.

"Hi," Kari smiled shyly.

"So this is Tai's sister," Usui smiled back.

"You must be Usui Hatsu. Tai mentioned you a couple of times," Kari smiled.

Usui smiled widely before looking at his watch.

"Yikes! I need to go. Mom's gonna flip if I get home late again," He cried. He took off down the street, but paused to shout back at them with a mischievous smile. "Hey Sora! Tell your boyfriend that I hope he gets better!"

Sora blushed.

"Tai is NOT my boyfriend!" she cried angrily back but Usui was already long gone.

"C'mon Kari," She muttered furiously before taking off. They continued walking with Sora cursing under her breath but she eventually stopped for a stoplight at a junction. Stupid Usui. How could he say that Tai was her boyfriend? They were just really close friends. She'd known him since she was like, 5 years old…

* * *

 _ **~Flashback…~**_

 _Four-year-old Sora Takenouchi sat on the park bench glumly. There was no one around for her to play with and she'd gotten tired of playing in the sandbox fifteen minutes ago. There was no one but a few burly twelve-year-olds and a boy kicking a ball. Suddenly, she felt something hit her feet. The boy ran towards her to retrieve his ball._

 _"Sorry," the brown mop-haired boy apologized._

 _"It's OK," Sora sighed._

 _The boy cocked his head and asked, "What's the matter? You look sad."_

 _"Nobody wants to play with me," Sora said sadly, almost in tears._

 _"I'll play with you," The boy smiled and took hold of Sora's hand._

 _"Really?" Sora looked at him with hopeful eyes._

 _"Sure!" The boy helped Sora up and took her to the place he had been playing. "Let's play some soccer!" The boy said, giving Sora the ball._

 _"What's soccer?" Sora asked, puzzeled._

 _"You don't know about soccer?" The boy asked, looking at her with incredulous eyes. "It's only the best game ever in the whole wide world! Come on! I'll teach you. I don't know much but all I know is that you kick the ball into a goal and if you get a red card you can't play and if you get a yellow card you get to kick."_

 _Sora nodded. "I think I can play that," she thought._

 _"How do you get a yellow card?" She asked._

 _"…I don't know," the boy frowned and scratched his head thoughtfully._

 _"Oh..." Sora blinked before smiling. He was certainly an unusual boy._

 _"Come on! I'll teach you how to kick a penalty," He put the ball at his feet and kicked the ball. The ball rolled and stopped near her feet._

 _"Kick it!" The boy smiled encouragingly._

 _"Are you sure? I don't know how," She said doubtfully._

 _"It easy! Just kick it!" He smiled. "How can you say that if you've never tried before?"_

 _"Okay," she said slowly, still doubtful._

 _Sora kicked the ball as hard as she could. The ball sailed smoothly across the park, over the boy's head and rolled to a stop at one of the delinquent's feet._

 _"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the leader of the delinquents smirked at his cronies as he picked up the ball. His smirk turned into a grin when he saw Sora and the boy jogging towards them._

 _"Hey Mr, that's our ball!" Sora called out to the leader._

 _"Yeah!" The boy said angrily. "Give it back!"_

 _"No way," the leader smirked, and his goons laughed._

 _Sora got so angry and upset that she kicked the twelve-year-old's shin. Hard._

 _"OW!" the delinquent howled in pain, dropping the ball in the process._

 _While the twelve-year-old's cronies gaped at the scene before them, the bushy-haired boy quickly grabbed Sora and scrambled up to the top of a high slide which was fortunately nearby._

 _Sora whimpered when she reached the top of the slide._

 _'We're so high up,' she desperately thought. 'It's so rusty too.'_

 _"What if the slide breaks?" She whimpered._

 _"Don't worry, this slide is pretty strong," the boy smiled._

 _Sora gulped in spite of the boy's words._

 _The leader swore and began giving orders to his cronies. The three pre-teens began shaking the rusty slide._

 _Sora gasped when the structure started to wobble. Now she was really scared. The bolts holding the slide together started rattling._

 _"What are we gonna do?" She nearly sobbed._

 _"Don't worry," the boy said soothingly. The bolts rattled and Sora tightly closed her eyes._

 _"Ahhh!"_

 _Sora's eyes snapped opened in time to see the boy falling out from the slide and land with a thump on the hard grassy ground, doubling over in pain and screaming in agony. The delinquents, wide eyed with shock, carefully took a few steps back. They'd just wanted to scare the kids. Not hurt them._

 _"C'mon," The leader muttered and all three of them fled._

 _"Are they gone?" The boy coughed._

 _"They are. Are you ok?" Sora whiped at the tears that had started streaming down her face._

 _The boy attempted a smile._

 _"I faked the screaming but I don't think I can stand," the boy groaned._

 _Sora looked around wildly and fortunately spotted a teenager nearby walking her dog whilst whistling a tune. Sora ran toward the teen, praying in her heart that she had a phone or something._

 _"Please, help! Help!" She shouted breathlessly when she was a few feet away from the teen._

 _"What is it?" The teen asked urgently, hearing the panic in Sora's voice._

 _"My friend's hurt. Please help him!" Sora begged and tugged at the sleeve of the teen's shirt, tears streaming down her dirty face._

 _"Come on," the teen took out her phone and let Sora lead the way back to the brown haired boy._

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

 _"Mommy, are you sure it's ok?" Sora frowned. She was standing in front of a door in the hospital, one hand holding a small bouquet and a small box of chocolates in the other._

 _"Yes dear," Mrs Takenouchi smiled kindly._

 _Sora smiled. "Thanks momma!"_

 _She gave her mother a fleeting hug before she knocked nervously on the door. No answer. She opened the door slowly and saw the browned haired boy pointing at an ABC book and talking to a small baby girl with a whistle in her mouth._

 _"P is for pencil, Q is for queen, R is for..." he was saying._

 _"Rose," Sora finished quietly._

 _The boy and the baby girl looked up._

 _"Hey! It's you!" The boy smiled gleefully._

 _"Hi," Sora said shyly. "How're you feeling?"_

 _She noticed that his arm was firmly wrapped up._

 _"I'm fine," he said, holding his arm. Suddenly he blushed. "Hey...I forgot to ask you the other day… what's your name?"_

 _"Oh," she blushed as well. "I'm Sora, Sora takenouchi."_

 _The boy smiled, "Hi Sora! I'm Taichi Kamiya, but you can just call me Tai. This is my little sister, Hikari. You can call her Kari."_

 _"Hi Kari," she smiled shyly._

 _The small girl gave a small blow on the whistle and waved her small fists. Sora laughed slightly._

 _"Dear?" Mrs Takenouchi opened the door. "It's getting late, you can visit again tomorrow."_

 _"Bye Sora," Tai smiled._

 _"Bye-bye," Sora said, "Oh! These are for you."_

 _She put the flowers on the side-table and put the chocolate in Tai's hand. Tai beamed._

 _"Thank you," He grinned._

 _Sora smiled and walked across the room to the door. She closed it behind her slowly so that it wouldn't bang shut. They walked for awhile and Sora's mother saw a brown-haired lady with a ponytail._

 _"Toshiko? Is that you?" the lady gasped._

 _"Yuuko? It's been such a long time," Sora's mother smiled._

 _The lady laughed._

 _"How's Susumu?" Toshiko asked._

 _"Same as usual," Miss Yuuko shrugged._

 _"I'd love to catch, but I have to get going. Say hi to Susumu for me," Sora's mother smiled sadly._

 _The lady nodded and walked away._

 _"Mommy, do you that lady?" Sora asked, surprised._

 _"Yes, that's my college roommate," Mrs Takenouchi smiled as she remembered the good old days. "She's also our neighbour."_

 _"Really?" Sora's eyes went wide._

 _"Yup. Her maiden name was Yuuko Tachibana, but now she's Yuuko Kamiya," her mother explained._

 _Something clicked inside Sora's head._

 _"Hey mom! I just remembered something. The boy's name is Tai Kamiya!" She gasped. "So does that mean that it was his mommy we were talking to?"_

 _"I suppose so," Miwako smiled._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

* * *

Tai had to start wearing a black brace on his arm after that incident, but even after the brace was no longer needed, Tai had started wearing an armband in it's place. Shortly after the incident, Tai and Sora became inseparable. They went to the playground everyday to play soccer. Sometimes Tai brought Kari with him. As they began their schooling, they became closer than ever to the point that Sora and Tai's moms secretly began to think that they were bound to become a couple someday.

"Sora, it's a green light,"Kari said to snap the older girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh, right," the older girl laughed, taking Kari's hand and walked across the zebra crossing towards their apartment complex.

The next day Tai was feeling better and was able to go to school. The rest of the week passed by rather quickly and without incident until Friday evening. It was the night before the day that marked the beginning of the summer holidays and in the Kamiya household Tai and Kari were getting ready for a perfectly normal summer... right?

"OK Kari, let's do a check," Tai told his little sister.

"Right," Kari smiled eagerly.

"Let's see…" Tai mused, going through a mental checklist. "Emergency rations?"

"Check!" Kari chirped.

"Hmm... Zoe?" Tai snickered, referring to the teddy bear that he had given Kari when she was three years old.

"Tai!" Kari laughed, elbowing her brother.

Tai laughed too but he suddenly started to cough. Kari ignored this simply because it was a normal occurrence, but this time the coughing didn't stop. Tai kept coughing into his hand for a good five minutes. When he finally stopped he was breathing hard, trying to force needed air into his lungs.

"Tai?" Kari whispered fearfully when he didn't regain his breath after a minute.

Tai was gasping and wheezing, his face pale and flushed at the same time. He gave a pitiful cough and saliva started running from his mouth. He couldn't breath now and his face was turning blue as he clutched at his chest.

"MOM!" Kari screamed. "Tai's having an attack!"

There was the sound of something crashing to the floor in the other room as Mrs. Kamiya dropped whatever it was she was doing and charged into the room with Tai's inhaler in hand. She dropped to Tai's side and guided the inhaler into her son's mouth before she pressed the release button in time with his next attempt to draw air into his lungs. Tai coughed, gasping at the end, but clutched at the inhaler in his Mom's hand to press the button again as he took another breath. They proceeded to do this a couple more times until Tai was breathing on his own again, his air passages now cleared.

Tai just seemed to melt into his mother's arms as the effects of the attack sapped what remained of his energy.

"Susumu, take Tai while I go get the car," Yuuko Kamiya quietly told her husband who had been watching quietly from the doorway.

Susumu Kamiya only nodded as he moving further into the room to take his son from his wife. Kari remained where she was sitting, trembling as she watched her dad lift Tai effortlessly in his arms while her mom headed out the door, grabbing things as she got ready to leave the apartment. Tai had just had a major asthma attack. It had been a while since he'd had one that severe.

"Kari, Mommy and I are going to take Tai to the hospital so that the doctors can check on him ok, sweetie?" Susumu smiled sadly as he eyed his daughter.

"Can you be a big girl and watch the apartment for us?"

Kari nodded.

"…He's going to be alright, isn't he Daddy?" Kari asked, tears in her eyes. "Tai's going to be better in the morning and go with me to camp… isn't he?"

"…I'm sorry Kari," he father sighed. "I don't think that Tai's in any condition to go to camp this year. You can still go with Sora tomorrow. Your mom and I'll call Sora's mom after we get Tai to the hospital. She can give you a ride to the bus tomorrow."

"…'Kay," Kari sniffed as she watched her dad take Tai away, knowing that he was right.

It didn't really hit Kari until she heard the door to the apartment shut behind her Dad. …Tai wasn't going to go to camp this year. Kari would have to attend her first summer camp without him. How had things gone so wrong? Nothing seemed to have set Tai off to have such a severe attack! No matter how much

Kari thought about things, she couldn't think of what had aggravate his asthma. All he had done was laugh… Was that it? Was the laugh what had started the attack? If so then-!

Kari felt tears rushing to her eyes. She had caused Tai's attack. She'd made him laugh. It was because of her that Tai wasn't going to come with her and Sora to camp… No. She couldn't think like that. She knew deep down that it wasn't her fault… but what other explanation was there? This question plagued Kari the rest of the night as she fell asleep and even during the quiet car ride with Sora and Mrs. Takenouchi the next morning to the school where the camp buses were waiting to load the other eager campers.

* * *

The second chapter done, I feel you Tai, having asthma sucks, considering I have it.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I sure did when I read it ^^

Special thanks to Shara Raizel and animepotterfan for the story :)

The next chapter is on it's way.


	3. Chapter 3

And the last chapter from the original authors is here.

I liked this one very much, hope you all do too.

Enjoy:

* * *

Chapter 3: Cabin-Mates

Early in the morning a minivan traveled down the streets heading for the camp bus pick-up site. Inside Mrs. Takenouchi was humming to a song on the radio while occasionally looking in the rearview mirror to watch the two girls that were sleeping peacefully in the back seat. Suddenly a cellphone rang. The two girls stirred at the sound and in response the older girl slipped her hand into her pocket and answered the phone while rubbing her eyes.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Sora?" she heard a familiar voice speak to her on the other end of the line.

"Tai?" Sora blinked, surprised at how gruff and tired her friend sounded.

"Yeah it's me. Listen… can I talk to Kari?" Tai asked.

"Sure," Sora murmured still surprised.

She moved to hand the phone to Kari but saw that the little girl had gone back to sleep.

"Kari," Sora shook the younger girl awake again.

"Huh?" Kari rubbed her eyes, but took the phone from Sora.

"Hey squirt," Tai said, a smirk evident in his voice.

"TAI!" Kari's eyes snapped open and started to water as she remembered last night.

"Sup?" Tai grinned from the other end of the line, but with a concerned edge.  
"Don't worry about me," Kari blinked away her tears. "H-how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Kari frowned.

She was not satisfied with her brother's answer. He had been practically chocking on his own breath last night for God's sake!

"I'll be fine," She heard her brother reassured her. "Always am aren't I?"

"Ok..." She said slowly.

"So, are you excited?" Her brother's voice was almost overflowing with enthusiasm.

"No. You're not here," Kari frowned and a tear slid down her face.

Silence.

"Kari," She heard her brother sigh wearily. "You shouldn't feel guilty. It just happened at the wrong time. Just a bit of bad luck on my part."

"But..." Kari spluttered.

"No buts," Tai said firmly. "You've waited years for this..." Tai's voice faltered. "Don't let me get in the way. Now you and Sora have fun Kar. If not for yourselves then have fun for me, ok?"

"Ok..." Kari said slowly.

"Great," she heard Tai say happily. "Listen Kari you're going to have a blast. Camp is great! Have a great time, make friends and come home with loads of stories to tell me alright?"

"Ok Tai," Kari smiled sadly. "But only if you get better ok?"

"Will do," Tai stated. "See ya when you get back Kar."

"Bye Tai," Kari sighed before hanging up and handing the phone back to Sora just as Mrs. Takenouchi pulled into parking lot where the camp buses were waiting to pick up the campers. When they got out, Kari and Sora soon joined the mob of excited students from their elementary school and were soon loaded up on the bus after saying good-bye to Sora's mother. As they looked for a place to sit, Kari spotted Matt at the back of the bus and dragged Sora along with her to take the seats in front of the blond boy.

"Hey Matt," Sora smiled.

"Sora. Kari," Matt nodded before frowning slightly. "Where's Tai?"

Kari ignored the question and pretended to be preoccupied with getting comfortable in her seat. Sora cast Kari a worried look before leaning over the back of her seat to whisper to Matt.

"Tai had a bad asthma attack last night," she informed him. "It really spooked Kari, and Tai really wants her to enjoy herself. Could we please not talk about it?"

Matt's eyes widened a bit at the news but nodded.

"Sure Sora… Boy that's rough," he said softly, feeling sorry for Kari.

Sora nodded before noticing the little blond boy sitting beside Matt in the window seat. He looked a lot like the older boy.

"And who's this?" Sora asked smiling in a normal tone.

Hearing the change in conversation Kari rejoined them and peeked over her seat to see whom Sora was talking about.

"Ah," Matt blinked, "This is my little brother Takeru."

"But you can call me TK," the little boy beamed.

"It's nice to meet you TK. I'm Sora. I didn't know you had a brother Matt," Sora smiled.

"Yeah well…" Matt shrugged uncomfortably.

"What's your name?" TK asked Kari.

"Kari," she answered. "Is this your first time going to summer camp too?"

"Yeah!" TK grinned. "I've always wanted to go but my Mom didn't want me to go by myself so she got Daddy to get Matt to come with me."

"So that's what you mean by you were talked into going to camp," Sora laughed at Matt.

Again Matt shrugged uncomfortably.

When the buses finally left the school Sora and Kari continued to talk excitedly about camp to TK and Matt and two and a half hours later they arrived at the campsite, feeling a little queasy because of the smoke from the bus.

"Alright kids! Listen up!" Mr. Fujiyama called out over the noise on their bus after they parked. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Fujiyama and I'm going to be one of your camp supervisors. Once you get off this bus and retrieve your luggage head on over to the registration cabin just over there. You can see it from here and can't miss it. There is a bulletin board there with a list of your names and of the cabins. After you find your name on the list and what cabin you're in head to that cabin and check in with you're councilor. They'll tell you where to put your stuff and give you a tour of the camp. You can give any letters you want to send home to me. Any questions? No? Well then, have fun and see ya around camp!"

Sora, Kari, Matt and TK were the last ones to get off the bus and took their time to get over to the cabin assignment board so that the crowd around it could thin a little. Sora and Matt left TK and Kari with the luggage while they went to see what cabins they would be staying in.

"TK, we're in cabin eight," Matt informed his little brother when he returned.

"Kari and I are in cabin eight also," Sora grinned.

"Really?!" TK and Kari exclaimed excitedly, giving each other high-fives, happy to be staying in the same cabin with their new friends.

"Didn't realize that these cabins were mixed," Matt frowned.

"You're not shy are you Matt?" Sora teased the blond slightly.

"Nah," Matt shook his head with a small smile with a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Just didn't expect mixed cabins."

Sora shrugged. The camp cabins were usually distributed evenly so that there'd be four boys and four girls in each cabin.

"The cabins are sectioned," Sora explained. "Boy's half and girl's half."

"Whatever," Matt shrugged and picked up his and TK's luggage and soon the four of them were off to cabin eight to meet their other cabin-mates. When they got there, there was a boy with navy blue hair and large framed glasses outside their cabin looking at a clipboard nervously, clicking the pen he was holding furiously.

"Hi!" Sora smiled. "I'm Sora Takenouchi, and this is Kari Kamiya, Matt-!"

"Ishida and Takeru Takaishi," Matt finished for her.

Sora blinked surprised at hearing that the brothers had two last names.

"Ah!" the older boy nodded, checking something off on the clipboard before frowning. "Right… no Tai Kamiya?"

"My brother couldn't make it," Kari mumbled.

"Sorry," the older boy stammered guiltily before waving his hand to indicate the cabin behind him. "Well then you're the last to arrive. Girls' half of the cabin is on the left and boys' on the right. Oh! My name's Joe Kido by the way. I'm… well you're cabin councilor I guess."

"Guess?" Matt raised an eyebrow, scoffing.

"Yeah…" Joe laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Jason, who was supposed to be you're counselor caught the flu bug that's been going around and they called me in at the last minute to substitute for him. Good thing he's tutoring me or I wouldn't dream of doing this." He explained.

Matt nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Joe," Sora smiled before pulling Kari along behind her into the cabin and taking the door on the left. Inside was another girl in a pink cowgirl dress with a pink cowgirl hat hanging down her back from around her neck. She was really pretty looking with her amber eyes and silky looking caramel colored hair that she was tying up in a ponytail.

"Oh this is a nightmare," the girl huffed as she kicked aside her suitcase.

"This humidity is already doing major damage to my hair! Oh I knew that I should have gone to cheerleading camp, but no! My friends wanted to come to this camp and we didn't even get in the same cabin! My poor hair…"

"Oh boy," Sora muttered under her breath, facepalming and making Kari giggle.

"Oh hello," the pretty girl giggled when she realized that she was no longer alone. "I'm Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa."

"Sora Takenouchi," Sora nodded in greeting.

"And I'm Kari Kamiya," Kari smiled.

"Kamiya…" Mimi pouted, tapping a manicured finger to her lips. "Oh! You wouldn't happen to be related to a Tai Kamiya would you?"

"He's my older brother," Kari smiled.

"You know Tai?" Sora asked frowning.

"Of course!" Mimi blinked looking scandalized. "Who at our school in the third through sixth grades wouldn't know who he is? He's only one of the best soccer players our school's had in like forever! Oh! I know you too! You're on the soccer as well aren't you? I didn't recognize you with that hat on."

Sora blushed a little.

"And how do you know that?" Kari asked.

"I'm on the cheer squad," Mimi shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I know about all the good players because I have to go to all the games and I know that Sora and Tai are the best players we've got." She gave Sora a victory sign.

 _'Ok, maybe she's not so bad, a bit too random and preppy though'_ Sora mused to herself.

"Is Tai here?" Mimi asked Kari.

"No," Kari shook her head. "He…he's sick."

"Oh that's too bad," Mimi smiled sadly. "Oh! I know! Lets go meet the rest of our cabin mates." Trying to lighten Kari's mood.

Sora and Kari quickly deposited their luggage on their beds and followed the pink clad girl out into the main cabin area where Joe, Matt, TK, and a short boy with a frizzy head of rustic red hair were gathered. The unknown boy was sitting apart from the other three boys and was typing away at his laptop computer.

Sora recognized it as one of the newer Pineapple models.

"Oh so you're in this cabin too Izzy?" Mimi asked the boy.

"Yeah," he nodded, not taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Well now that we're all here," Joe coughed, "Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves saying our names, ages and what grade we're in before we tour the camp grounds? Umm… I'm Joe Kido, I'm twelve, and in the sixth grade."

"I'll go next!" TK grinned, raising his although they're in class. "I'm TK Takaishi and I'm eight years old and in the second grade."

"Hi yall!" Mimi smiled brightly. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa, ten years old and in the fourth grade."

"Matt Ishida, eleven, grade five," Matt shrugged, not very interested.

"Well I'm Sora Takenouchi," Sora smiled, "and I'm also eleven years old and in the fifth grade."

"Hi, I'm Kari Kamiya and I'm seven years old and in the second grade, but I'll be turning eight in September," Kari smiled.

Everyone now looked at the boy Mimi had called Izzy. Sensing this, the boy sighed, finally shut his laptop and introduced himself.

"…I'm Koushiro Izumi, but everyone just calls me Izzy," the boy stated blankly. "I'm in the fourth grade and just turned ten."

"Well!" Joe smiled. "Now that we've all been introduced why don't I show you around the camp?"

"OK!" TK and Kari smiled while Sora and Mimi nodded with smiles and Matt and Izzy just shrugged as they all followed Joe.

* * *

And there, the last chapter was added, hope you guys enjoyed them as much as I did, because now I take over next chapter.

Now on note I do tend to go a little overboard when it comes to chapter so they will be longer (I'm not trying use it as an incentive, it's just my type of writing)

I'll explain more on the way, anyways this was the last chapter that Shara Raizel and also animepotterfan wrote together.

So yeah, I'll try my best I promise :)

See you guys~!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! This is Zelda's Spirit93

Anyways as far as anything goes, I have adopted this fic from Shara Raizel and also animepotterfan

(Well mostly Shara Raizel but yeah)

Anyways down to business, Special thanks to the original authors for the story, and for Shara for allowing me to adopt the fic :)

~I do not gain credit for the idea or the beginning of the story. On another note my writing style is different, but I will try to follow the original writing as best I can, I promise.

*I also tend to use note and numbers to clarify some parts of the story.

They usually look like this: **_(NOTE 1,2,3...)_**

So keep a look out for that ;)

Also, I follow the Japanese version of the anime, but I do remember bits and parts of the English Dub (well the one I grew up with lol)

So be aware that the dialogue will come from the sub and dub. (but it will be mostly dub since i grew up with it XD)

...

I also usually write in 3rd person

The majority of the story will take around Sora's and Hikari's/Kari's Point of View, along with a few other characters once in a while, but mostly those two. In addition. I do not plan to write every single episode and scenes since well... some of them don't 100 percent pertain the plot completely. And obviously since Kari is here instead of Tai, there will be changes and such. Along with a few added scenes.

But yeah that's about it.

With that out of the way, here we go :D

~Hope you like it Shara Raizel (and maybe animepotterfan) :)

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Gotta Keep Moving Forward

The cool breeze flew through the air the moment Sora took a step out of the cabin. She inadvertently gave a small shiver, and maybe a small rub or two on her arm to warm her bare arms as best as she could. But for the most part the gentle wind is tolerable. Her crimson like eyes scanned around the grassy and partially wooded camp area, ahead she noticed some of the students like herself also running outside of their cabins to get in some of the summer camp fun.

 _'Sure has gotten a bit cooler since we got here…'_ Sora thought to herself, considering that they only got here since this morning.

"Hey Sora." Izzy greeted, his black eyes remaining on his yellow laptop.

Sora blinked before turning over to the younger boy. "Oh hey Izzy, you startled me there for a second."

"Sorry." Was all he said, though it didn't sounded rude, it was short. Making the girl wonder if all this kid ever really do is be on his computer. Since they got here that was all the younger boy really did.

"Have you seen Kari anywhere?" Sora asked, noticing that the young Kamiya wasn't around. Sora and the others already had finished unpacking and settling in their cabins just minutes ago. Since then, Kari had seemed to slip out of the cabin only moments after.

And quite frankly since the young girl never been in this camp, it could be a bit dangerous, despite being in a camp ground, one could still get lost or worst be found by a wild animal.

Even though sika deer's are usually around the area; they usually run from humans, but still Sora would be at better ease if Kari was around where she could see her. That was-

"Sorry, I didn't see her since this morning during introductions Sora." The red haired boy answered interrupting Sora from her thoughts. Even when she looked back down at the younger camper, his eyes never left the computer.

"Alright thanks." The girl with the blue hat answered before walking down the cabin steps and touched the dirt floor.

As she walked by the lake, she noticed the familiar blond haired siblings sitting there; apparently Matt must have been telling the younger boy a story, and possibly a funny one considering the younger of the two laughed a bit.

 _'Well at least he's not heartless.'_ Sora mussed to herself letting out a bemused exhale of air. The sound caught the attention of the two since they both craned their heads toward her general direction.

"Oh sorry... I didn't mean to intrude." Sora said, a small look of embarrassment on her face.

"Not at all." T.K smiled at her, before facing his older brother. "Right Matt?"

Matt only shrugged, he didn't really care as much.

Sora smiled, before remembering. "Hey have either of you two seen Kari around?" She asked hopefully.

Matt shook his head.

"Actually I remember her seeing her walk over towards the stairs above." T.K answered.

The girl smiled. "Thanks."

Sora bid them a brief goodbye before racing up the stone steps. There she managed to catch sight of the cabin's blue haired counselor. "Oh hey Joe."

The boy jumped a bit, but relaxed when he realized who it was beside him. "Oh hey Sora, where are you heading?"

"Just going to look for Kari, I haven't seen her." She answered, before returning to her jog up the stairs.

"Alright be careful. There's some poison Ivy up ahead." Joe warned the younger, earning a thumbs up in understanding from her.

Upon reaching the top, Sora instantly took a long walk around, trying to find the pink scarf girl. "Kari?" She called out, hoping to hear an answer, or at least catch sight of the girl.

For a moment, nothing happened, but then there was a small patter. Sora looked up, trying to look for the source of the sound. But the trees shadowed the place, making a bit difficult to find the sound.

And for a moment Sora thought she wouldn't be able to find the younger in the sun-dotted forest. Until she saw a rock fall down to the floor across from her. Crimson eyes instantly trailed from where they were thrown, and there she managed to find Tai's sister.

The young brown haired girl was sitting on top of a few branches high away from the ground. Though not entirely dangerous, it was still pretty high for a girl her age.

A small smile appeared over the blue hat girl, but not without action as she climbed up the tree. Apparently Kari had carried a few rocks with her considering she still threw another one.

"Something on your mind?" Sora asked softly, hopefully as to not scare the younger girl.

Pinkish brown met crimson, but then looked away sadly.

"Mind if I sit?" The red head asked one arm holding a higher branch and her feet balancing on a lower branch. Kari answered by scooting away a bit to make room. Sora took the invite and sat beside the younger girl.

There was a stale silence between them, but-

"How did you find me?" Kari asked, her pink-brown eyes looking down at the floor.

"A little blond birdy told me the way." The older girl joked. Which earned her a small smile from the other.

"You're still thinking about you brother aren't you?"

Kari didn't say anything.

"It's okay, I understand why you would. He's always been there for you huh?" Again Kari didn't answer.

"And it just seems almost alien to you that he's not here having fun with us huh?" Sora asked, making the girl now peek a look to her side. Sora took the initiative and brought the girl close by wrapping an arm over the younger girl's shoulder.

"You know, Tai always loved climbing trees. Actually, now that I think about it, he'd try to climb anything." Sora pondered, recalling the slide incident.

"Yeah..." The brown eyed girl whispered, a small smile now stretching her lips. "He always did... Mom always scolded him because he would have a cut or bruise."

Sora giggled a bit. "That's Taichi for you." Sora said, using his full name for once.

Finally Kari also joined in the giggling, placing a hand on her mouth to prevent from laughing too loud. "And if anything, he's probably is dying to just get on top of a tree or something."

Now it was Sora's turn to try not to laugh so hard. "That's true."

Both girls remained there laughing a bit, and lasted for quite a bit until finally they let lose a long sigh in relief. Sora still contained an arm around the young girl's shoulder. _'At least she's feeling better'_

"I guess..." Kari started making the older girl look at her. "I guess the reason why I climbed up here is too..."

The red haired girl rose a brow. "Is to what?"

"To feel a bit closer to him... to Tai..." Kari turned to Sora, looking at her directly in the eyes.

Sora smiled, it was practically amazing how close the two Kamiyas really were together. It probably is hurting Kari that her older brother wasn't here at all. Besides understanding the reason why Tai wasn't here, didn't mean that the young girl had to like it.

And quite frankly, Sora didn't blame her at all. In an honest sense, Sora was really looking forward to do the canoe racing and just hanging out with him in general.

It was practically tradition for them to go to camp, and to think he wasn't here for that occasion…

"You really miss him don't you?" Sora asked, hugging the girl a bit closer. The girl nodded.

"I know he does too, but remember what he said, have fun, and honestly I don't think he would be happy if you didn't." Sora encouraged giving her a soft smile.

"Besides they do have arts and crafts here. Perhaps you can make him a picture frame or so?"

That hit the spot.

"For real?" Kari asked, her pink-brown eyes wide with hope and excitement.

"For reals, I'll help you if you like." Sora offered.

Kari beamed, her large happy smile suiting her much more than the frown. Sora smiled, but blinked the moment the younger of the two gave her a large hug. Sora let loose a large smile and returned the gesture.

But the moment that Sora let go of the other, something touched her arm. Sora blinked again, separating from the young girl, as something wet drip down her lightly tanned skin.

She moved her gloved hand to her arm, all the while looking at it. And there, remained a small droplet of water on her arm.

"Sora?" Kari asked, looking at the older one with a confused and partially worried look. However like her sister figure, something touched her cheek. Kari moved her hand to her face, a drop of water started rolling down her skin. But before either could even questioned, more droplets fell down.

"What is-?"

Sora didn't even finish her question when more fell down, Sora extended her hand and when she did another one of those droplets fell on her gloved hand. And to her surprise it wasn't rain it was-

"Snow?" Kari asked, now looking down at the floor as more snowflakes fell to the floor.

"We should probably go." Sora advised quickly swinging off the branches one by one until her feet touched the floor. Kari lowered herself, placing her foot down the branches until like her friend now remained situated solid on the floor.

Both made their way back towards the campsite, but along their path the snow and temperature dropped significantly faster. Worry filtered inside Sora's eyes.

"Let's go back, it shouldn't be snowing in the summer." Sora said, taking a hold on the girl's hand and guided her the rest of the way. Kari made no objections as she followed right after the older girl. As expected, none of the campers now remained in sight outside of their cabins, save for one teacher.

"You two should get inside, it's snowing hard. Listen to your councilor, and do not come out until the snow dies down understood." Mr. Fujiyama stated, helping them back at their cabin.

Both girls nodded and entered inside, neither of the two girls were surprised when they found the rest of their cabin mates inside.

"Well this won't do... first the humidity, now the cold? This is not doing wonders for my skin or hair!" Mimi complained, as she sat down on of the boy's beds; Izzy's bed in fact considering that the computer's case cover remained at her left.

Sora sighed, _'well at least she's not complaining about makeup or her dress...'_

Sora noticed T.K. who was still sitting alongside Matt. The older brother kept his blue eyes looking at the partially closed window. It's evident in his face that he was pondering what was going on. Actually, really… everyone was, in the middle of summer it begins to snow? Alright rain can make the exception since well it has happened before, but snow?

Sora looked across and saw the empty bed, with that in mind, she guided Kari with her and sat down. This particular cushion actually remained directly across from the door, so it gave the two girls a perfect view of everyone inside the boy side of the cabin.

Though it did make the short haired girl wonder as to why she and the other two girls stayed in male's side and not in the girls' side...?

Everyone remained dead silent, when the winds picked up harshly across the entire campsite. Though not for long when the blue haired councilor broke the ice.

"Hey Izzy... will these cabins would hold up?" Joe asked nervously, looking around the building, as if to find a crack or something.

"They will, it does snow here when we are not at camp, they are made to withstand some harsh weather Joe." Sora answered causing everyone to stare at her.

Her face turned a bit pink. Hasn't anyone here, with the exception of Kari and T.K. been to camp before? But again her thoughts were interrupted with more of the harsh winds hitting against the building. A few of the cabin occupants jumped and/or yelped at the sounds.

The young browned haired girl yelped and within reaction she grasped Sora's yellow tank top. Sora looked down with a gentle smile and once again placed one arm around the shivering young brunet and hugging her in.

"It's alright... it's alright, nothing to be afraid of..." Sora whispered, bringing the girl closer to her as much as possible.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Sora continued softly, opting her dark magenta gloved hand to pet the back of the girl's head in another attempt to calm her down. She shut her crimson eyes a bit as she continued to calm the younger girl.

Just like when he did...

* * *

 ** _~Flashback Start~_**

 _"It's going to be alright, I promise!" Nine-year old Tai said as he helped nine-year old Sora up, who was crying as she felt another arch of pain hit her knee._

 _The young girl had only been playing tag with Tai and a few other kids in the forest close by the lake. And all had been well until she ended tripping over a tree root that stuck out of the ground._

 _And the rock also had to be there when suddenly the red haired girl's knee collided with the sharp rock._

 _The next thing everyone knew, was seeing the girl hugging onto her knee and crying. Tai was the first to reach her. "Sora, what's wrong?"_

 _"M-My Knee! It Hurts...!" She sobbed as more tears fell down from her eyes._

 _Brown eyes widened, but he didn't stop. "Kimmy! You're fast go find a teacher!" He said turning to the only other girl in the group. The blond haired girl nodded and race off. Leaving the rest of the children there._

 _Tai never moved away from Sora as he stayed besides her, his brown eyes looked down to see the blood starting to seep through the cut. Sora watched as the other pulled out what looked like some kind of white rag from his pockets._

 _"This will help." He said taking what looked like a white bandanna and wrapping it around Sora's knee. The girl bit her lip to prevent from whimpering, but Tai was quick, like his running._

 _When he finished tying, Sora looked at him, the pain was still there, but not as much. "Can you stand?" Tai asked worriedly._

 _Sora did try at first, but the blistering pain wouldn't allow her. "N-No...!"_

 _Tai looked at her, then at everyone else. What was taking the teacher so long!?_

 _He noticed how Sora continued to hug her knee as the blood began to seep through the white cloth. It made him bite his own lip. So finally he couldn't stand watching his friend hurting and without another moment to lose, he offered a hand to the fallen girl. Sora didn't know what happened next as she now had her arm over Tai's shoulders and now hopped on one foot._

 _"It's going to be alright I promise!" Tai said as he helped her along the way. Sora felt more of the tears drip down her face, but not as much as before._

 _The girl started to feel a bit lightheaded from the pain; making her movements much more sluggish and slower._

 _"We're almost there, I promise." Tai offered, holding on her a bit more to prevent her from falling, but even if she didn't fall, she wouldn't be able to move much faster soon._

 _Sora looked at him a bit weakly, but nodded._

 _"Nothing is going to happen to you." Tai stated firmly looking at her with bright confidence. Making the red haired girl look at him with shock._

 _"I won't let anything happen to you I promise, just promise me you won't let go." He said giving her a small smile._

 _Sora looked at him, but before she had the chance, three people was now running towards them, it was Mrs. Chinko, their teacher councilor, the camp nurse, and Kimmy racing over to them._

 _Sora now glanced over to her friend, as he continued to give her that goofish smile of his. "See... I told you nothing will happen to you. Just as long as you never let go." He smirked._

 _Sora now smiled even with the pain started to take more of a toll on her. But she fought the pain a bit more, she felt Tai grip onto her hand tighter; it was all she needed._

 _She wasn't going to let go._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

"I'll make sure of it. Just don't let go." Sora soothed, hugging the girl a bit tighter. It seemed to work as the girl finally stopped shivering and relaxed, Sora smiled and hugged the girl bringing her to her lap. Mostly for the reason that it actually started to get a bit colder inside the cabin.

"Just seems illogical that it would be snowing during winter. There is no evidence that it should be occurring right now." Izzy said as he furiously typed into his computer.

"Why's that?" Mimi asked, raising a brow.

Now everyone looked at the young boy who hadn't taken his eyes off the laptop. The look on his face just screamed that he didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

Kari opened her eyes slowly when the sounds of harsh winds finally died down. "Is... is it over?" She asked lifting her head to see Sora, who was leaning against the bed wall.

The crimson eyed girl must have taken a nap during the entire storm phase as she rubbed her eyes to open them upon Kari's question. "What?" She mumbled, rubbing her closed right eye.

Kari pushed herself softly out of Sora's lap and towards the center of the cabin. With the sounds finally dying off, everyone in the room started awake.

 _'Did everyone take a nap?'_ The young girl pondered, seeing that even Izzy fell asleep. With his computer still open but ironically, in sleep mode.

How much time has passed since the storm started?

Kari was the first to move to the door, this time catching Sora's attention fully. "Wait Kari! It could be-"

Sora never got to finish her sentence when the youngest female had already opened the door. And much to everyone's surprise the white snow had covered about every inch of the campsite's ground. Even around the tree's trunk bases.

"So it did finally stop..." Kari said, as she took her first steps out of the cabin. And she wasn't the only one as T.K. jumped out as well.

"Snow! This Is So Awesome!"

Matt wasn't that far behind from his younger brother. "Hey T.K be careful!"

Sora wasn't either but unlike Matt when she took her first step out of the cabin, she had to wrap her arms around herself when a sudden chilly breeze drifted onto her. "Brr... it's freezing. It's hard to believe that it's summer... I really should have brought a jacket."

"Let's hurry back to where the adults are. The longer we stay here...-"

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Mimi interrupted the councilor, her honey brown eyes wide with fascination. "I wish I brought my fluffy pink snow boots." She squealed happily walking outside like the rest of the children.

"Hey shouldn't we-" The oldest child gave up and followed right after the girl. He still was the councilor, and he might as well make sure they don't get hurt. He vaguely felt the ration bag bump against his leg.

Kari looked at every inch of the ground around them; she lowered herself and touched the snow with her hand.

Yup sure enough it was snow alright. The white ice crystals melted in her hand and dripped down back at the cold floor.

"Kari, you alright?" Sora asked running behind her with her gloved hands around her bare arms.

"I'm okay. Are you cold?" Kari asked, looking at her sister-figure with slight worry.

"A b-bit, b-but I'll try to manage. After all I have tooo...-" Sora trailed off as her eyes shot straight up to the sky.

And she wasn't the only one. Everyone gasped at the sight above them.

Mimi smiled largely, looking at the lovely lights before her, and it was then she noticed someone was missing.

"Hey! Izzy come check it out!" The strawberry blonde girl called, craning her head slightly, but her eyes still on the lights that danced before her sight.

The last occupant of the cabin had been trying for the last few minutes trying to get his connection back in his laptop. But so far nothing had been working.

"Man..." He breathed irritably, but upon hearing the girl's call he gave another sigh, closed his precious computer packed it in his backpack and followed pursuit of the others.

"It's really pretty!" Mimi called again, as the red haired boy finally raced out, and like everyone else got entranced over the lights.

"That's-" Izzy started, but rather shocked about what is happening.

"It's an Aurora!" Sora finished, a large smile over her face. It's the first time she's ever seen one, and boy was she smiling, it's really gorgeous!

Man... She really wished Tai was here to see this.

"It's my first time seeing one." Kari said excitedly.

"Mine Too!" T.K. added.

Despite being impressed as well, Izzy slanted his brow. "But how is this possible? How can there be an aurora in Japan?"

At that, both Sora and Kari glanced at each other. "You're right..." They said in sync.

"Uh... we should get back to the camp where the adults are...!" Joe tried again, his brows furrowing in worry.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be cool if we got sick." Matt responded rather coolly, but at the same time rather maturely.

Joe sighed in relief about time, but when he turned to walk over towards the rest of the adult and camp members, he noticed that no one else followed him.

An annoyed look covered the bluet's face. Oh Come On! Really!?

"Kari, I think we should get going." Sora started looking at the young Kamiya.

But the young girl kept her gaze on the northern lights. Her right eyebrow slanting in confusion.

"Kari?"

"There's something there." She pointed up, making everyone now look, to see some kind of green fire circle in the center of gliding lights.

But before anyone had time to react, seven pinkish orbs formed and shot directly towards their direction.

Sora instantly grabbed onto Kari and held onto her for dear life. She used her body to shield the young girl from whatever the heck those lights were. Both of them felt the snow jump onto their bodies while the loud sound of a large impact thrust in their ears.

Kari grasped onto Sora, clutching onto her as each drop of the light collided to the ground.

When the snow finally settled down onto the floor, did Sora let go of the young Kamiya. "Kari... are you alright?"

"Ugh." She muttered, indicating she was perfectly fine.

"I-Is everyone okay?" Joe called out, his hands trembling and it wasn't because of the cold temperature.

"Yeah... somehow." Matt was the first to speak, the moment he released his younger brother upon seeing no form of harm on him.

"That was scary!" Mimi cried, holding onto her dear pink hat around the sides of her head.

"What was that?!" T.K. called out, while looking up.

"A meteorite...?" Izzy questioned while he edged closer to the hole that was made before him.

However as everyone now stood up a bright light rose from the snow covered ground. Each of which a different color. **_(NOTE 1)_**

 _'What is this?'_ Sora questioned mentally as it hovered higher before her. Her crimson eyes trailed over and saw Kari now reach for the pink one before. She clasped it in both hands.

Crimson eyes return to the front of her and that was when she caught sight of the red one that floated in front of the short haired female, she grasped it in her left hand.

And one by one everyone caught theirs with Joe almost losing the silver one when it started to get too high above his head.

Sora slowly opened her clenched hand and right before her, she saw what looked like a small bluish-silver tamagachi.

"What... are these?"

Izzy glanced at his. "It's neither a pager nor a cell phone."

"It looks more like a Tamagachi." Mimi said, holding onto hers. Finding it strange as to why the screen now is glowing a bit green...

However, the moment she looked up, the lake water suddenly rose up, everyone gasped at the sight as the now wave rose higher.

"What's Going ON!?" Sora shouted when something tugged onto her arm.

 _'What the-?'_ The half-baked thought was burned off when suddenly she and the rest of the people besides her were dragged inside the water.

Sora screamed her body doing multiple flips and turns. Her body shaking and temperature dropping to almost nothing.

She couldn't even open her own eyes as the sickening feeling coursed through her entire body.

She wanted to vomit, but at the same time her body wouldn't.

Her voice remained lost her throat and before anything else could happen, everything turned dark.

* * *

Well that's that.

Yeah I did try to write it as the original authors tried, but again my writing style is different. But hopefully you guys like it. Took some work to be able to get it done XD

Now anyways as you can see that I have added:

 _ **(NOTE #'S)**_

Well for one it's something that I and my cousin Darkyami do in our stories when something may come out a bit unclear or we just want to add some information that we really can't fit inside the story itself.

So yeah, with that done here's the first...

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **(1) Yes I am aware that the original color of the Digivices were all blue, but I thought it would be a small nice addition to give them the color of the crests that each of them get.**_

 _ **And yes Mimi's favorite color is still going to be pink (just because I watch the Japanese version) doesn't mean that I don't know what they said in the English version either.**_

~Also to get across that I forgot to mention, reason why I also will follow the Sub along with the Dub for this story is because I prefer the original (not saying that the English Dub is bad) No, I practically grew up with that version (first anime I ever watched) I value it.

But I like the Japanese one too

That and it's easier to write what they say instead of having to listen and type their dialogue. (and at times I can get confused as to what they are saying in the dub, so yeah)

But yeah...

Oh almost forgot, there will be changes to the anime from this story's point of view because well... I like to shake it up a bit.

You'll see that there might be some changes to the story (not the plot) but the events that happen.

Anyways I'm done rambling, see you guys in the next chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, glad to know that you guys liked the continuation :D

Anyways nothing much could be said besides the fact that I am going to continue this story like nothing XD

JK, anyways there are going to be some changes to the way how things go around in than in the actual show.

Well one, obviously since Tai isn't here lol

I'll try to add some more perspective over everyone's thoughts, but's mostly in third person mixed in between Kari and Sora, I think it's mostly Sora XD

(I'm sorry. But I absolutely love Sora, and honestly I think she would play as the awesome bigger sister kind of role here)

Also I will be using some Japanese names here well since… like I said I follow the Sub version too, but yeah.

Also you'll see what I mean later on lol

With that out of the way here we go :D

* * *

Chapter 5: A New World

"...Ri..."

"Hi...ri..."

"Hikari!" a voice echoed through the girl's head, Kari forced her pink-brown eyes open. "I'm alright..." She muttered softly, she moved her hands a bit around, making her blink a bit when she felt the hard dirt floor.

 _'How does the snow melt that fast?'_ The girl wondered. Remembering that it had been snowing as of late.

"Hikari." The voice sounded again softly. It was then that the young girl felt weight on her chest.

Kari had to lift her head up in order to see why there was pressure. The first thing that she saw were a shot of ruby red eyes blink at her.

And for a moment neither of the two did anything. But Kari lifted herself slowly using both of her hands to push herself up in a sitting position, whereas the strange almost cat like creature slid from her chest and down to her lap.

"What are you doing here?" Kari asked softly, lifting the small creature from her lap in her hands.

"I'm here with you Hikari. I was waiting for you." The yellow cat head with a long matching tail with purple marks said looking at her with wide red eyes.

"You're a Digimon...?" Kari questioned, recalling a certain pink little Digimon in her past. Koromon...

"Are you like Koromon?" The young brunet asked.

A sad look appeared over the yellow cat creature. "No... I'm Nyaromon..." She said, the sad look deepening.

Kari noticed this and held the Digimon in her hands softly. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Nyaromon asked, any traces of sadness edging away.

Kari glanced at the cat-like Digimon. "You looked so sad an-"

"GAAAAHHH!" A sudden scream shouted, making both females jump, they turned their heads towards the sound of the scream. Right there against a distant purplish-brown tree remained a single girl, Kari stood up almost instantly, mindful to hold onto the yellow cat in her hands when she spotted the well-known blue hat on top of the owner of the previous scream.

"What are you!?" She shouted backing away from a pink Digimon who tried to crawl towards her way closer.

"Sora... Sora. It's Me Sora." She edged closer, her green eyes big and positive.

But the red head wasn't taking any of that. "W-What Are you?"

"I'm Yokomon! I've been waiting for you Sora... Sora~!" The pink plant-like Digimon said before jumping in the girl's arm.

She looked like a light pink radish; multiple tiny stubs for her feet with a large blue flower on her head, with yellow vines stubbing out, one of which curved into a question mark as it darkened in a reddish orange color.

Sora winced away, and her back hit against the tree. As her crimson eyes widened in fear.

"Sora!" Kari yelled, racing over to the older girl.

"Kari!" Sora yelled, her eyes still wide from the creature, but they grew larger when she saw the yellow one in her friend's hands.

"Kari-!"

"It's okay, they aren't going to hurt us." Kari said upon reaching Sora.

"What?"

"They're Digimon, they are our friends." Kari tried to reason, as her partner finally caught up with her. Sora rose a brow in confusion, but unexpectedly the pink creature jumped into her tense hands, making the older girl wince away. But when the radish shaped creature didn't do anything, Sora dared to look at the plant like creature in her hands.

All she did was smile at the red head, gentle and rather sweetly. She tilted her head side to side. "Sora... Sora~!" She chanted playfully and well... Cute.

As if the little chant calmed her down, the girl didn't look at the plant creature as afraid, but nevertheless still put her down to the floor softly.

"D-Digimon?" Sora questioned, looking at the pink one, before at the yellow and purple in Kari's hands.

Her crimson gaze faced the young one. "H-How do you know about them Kari?"

"I met them four years ago... I met Koromon..." As if the name triggered something both of the Digimon looked at the floor, making both Humans stare at them.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked, crouching down at the pink plant. But she didn't answer at all to the red head.

Kari furrowed her eyebrows together, forgetting that she actually sadden Nyaromon saying that name. "I'm sorry Nyaromon..."

Neither of the Digimon bothered to say anything anymore, not even Yokomon...

Sora took a deep breath, "Well... Kari since you're here, I'm certain the others are too... so how about we go look for them?"

Kari stared at her sister-figure, a tiny faint smile appeared over her face. "Seems like a good idea." She said still holding onto the cat-like Digimon and following right behind Sora who also took her Digimon in her arms and continued through.

"Where exactly are we?" Kari asked, breaking the ice.

"On File Island." Both Digimon answered cheerfully.

"File Island?" Sora asked looking down at her Digimon as she walked.

"Yup." Yokomon answered giving the girl a large smile.

It was strange... if anything Sora doesn't ever recall of a place called File Island...? Considering that the only island that she's ever lived in is Japan, if it's even considered as an island...?

As the girls continued their way through the jungle-like woods, every time they would approach somewhere a series of reaping clicks would occur. And at times it sounded like it would be close by, and other times it sounded really far out.

"What is that noise anyways?" Sora asked.

Both young Digimon remained deathly still. Making both humans look at each other confused.

"It's Kuwagamon." Nyaromon answered, wrapping her long tail around Kari's arm.

Sora rose a brow. "What's a Kuwagamon?"

But before anyone could answer, the loud sets of clicks and flapping wings repeated themselves, this time sounding almost deafening to the four. Sora felt her heart beat quickly when the sounds almost boom in her ear. By instinct she grabbed onto Kari's hand and dove right into the bushes. The Digimon riding right along.

"This way!" A voice shouted, making the Digimon perk their ears.

"Motimon?" Yokomon questioned lifting her head up above the bushes, and there she managed to see not only Motimon, but also Tokomon and Tsunomon being carried with two other people like Sora.

Except they were running away from the large red stag beetle.

"T.K!" Kari yelped upon seeing the other young child of the group getting chased by a large red stag beetle.

"Get Down!" Sora yelled pushing the girl's head down the bushes, moments before the large beetle actually spotted them.

"-But...-"

"They'll be fine, Motimon is great at finding hiding spots." Nyaromon advised, a large smile on her round face.

"Just wait until the adult Digimon leave." Finished Yokomon, before the four became suddenly silent. They managed to catch sight of the six jumping inside what looked like a tree.

The girls looked up to the sky, watching the large stag beetle fly overhead, the rapid wing beats and clicking noises echoing across the forest. It was clearly angry, but thankfully haven't found them and before long the enlarged bug was gone, even the sounds it made disappeared along with it.

"You think it's gone?" Kari asked, looking up at her sister-figure.

Sora's head popped out of the bush, with a heavy sigh and a built mass of brief courage she stepped out of the hiding spot and took a long look around. "Seems like it's gone."

Yokomon bounced right behind the girl, her green eyes also searching around. "I think it's safe to say that we can call the others out."

Sora and Kari nodded before proceeding to the tree where the others entered inside. "You can come out now."

Two seconds later it was Matt who prodded his head out. "Sora?"

"That was a close one." The red haired girl continued, looking at the three with a smile.

Matt didn't say anything as he walked out of the tree, his little brother and Izzy also appearing out of the tree.

"Sounds like Kuwagamon has gone far away Sora." Yokomon commented, her green eyes staring at the other humans.

Sora smiled at the little plant-like Digimon. "Okay thanks Yokomon."

"So you guys too huh?" Matt asked, quirking a brow up.

"Eh? Oh..." Sora looked down at both Yokomon and Nyaromon who now jumped in glee with reuniting with the other Digimon. "Yeah. I guess us too."

Sora stared down at the two other creatures on the floor. One looked like an orange basketball, save for the face which remained a cream color with piercing red eyes and a large dark grey horn at the top of his head.

The next one looked like a jellyfish-shaped mochi with small arms and chocolate colored eyes.

Izzy's black eyes examined the small Digimon. "She looks like a plant, but also like..." The three turned around, seeing the other two Digimon behind them. "Like one of them..."

T.K. nuzzled the white one in his arms like a puppy. "Tokomon~!" He called out at the piglet shaped Digimon, with four stubs for limbs and large innocent black pools for eyes.

Matt stared "What exactly are you-"

"NAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" But a loud scream interrupted the blond from finishing his question.

Everyone jumped, as they turned towards the scream's direction. They managed to catch sight of their blue haired councilor running in their direction. He obviously saw them since he was screaming for help.

"HELP ME!"

"Joe?" Sora asked, her eyes wide, just when stopped before them to catch his breath.

"Help Me! S-some Weird Thing Is Chasing Me!" He cried, fear evident in his face.

Well the thing just had to impose that as it floated up to his shoulder. "I'm not a weird thing! I'm Bukamon"

The floating creature seemed to be some kind of grey hoovering aquatic dinosaur with sea blue eyes and fire shaped fragment of hair on it's head.

Joe squealed while the Digimon laughed, but for a small moment when he finally did stopped to see why the others weren't screaming, he noticed something different in the ground.

"Wha...?" He noticed all the current Digimon. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS!?" He screamed.

Bukamon jumped down, hoovering next to the rest of his companions. "We're Digimon! Digital Monsters~!" All of them said at the same time.

Every single human there stared at the small baby Digimon with wide eyes. "Digital Monsters?" Izzy asked taking one step forward.

The single yellow cat like Digimon jumped up to the center. "I'm Nyaromon." She said with a large smile.

"I'm Tsunomon." The orange one said with a small blush on his face.

"I'm Yokomon." The pink plant one continued with a ruffle of her blue flower.

"I'm Motimon." The pink mochi one said placing a hand over where his heart probably is.

"You guys can call me Bukamon~!" The aquatic dinosaur said with a small wave.

"I'm Tokomon." Finished the piglet as he twitched his white tendrils for ears.

Kari smiled, taking one half step towards the Digimon and place a hand on her chest softly. "I'm Kamiya Hikari, but everyone calls me Kari."

The red headed girl moved up next to the young brown haired girl. "I'm Takenouchi Sora. Nice to meet you all." Also sharing a smile.

"I'm Ishida Yamato, but I go by Matt." The blond haired male said, and unlike the other times he usually introduce himself, he actually used a smile.

"Kido Joe, I don't suppose you know where the adults are?" The bluette questioned, this time much calmer. Though he only got a confused look from the small animal-like creatures.

"I'm Izumi Koushiro, but just call me Izzy." The red haired boy stated softly.

"I'm Takaishi Takeru, but you guys can call me T.K." Finally the last one said with a bright smile.

"Okay! That's everyone right?" Joe asked looking around.

"Wait... I'm sure there was another one with us..." Sora pondered, placing a finger under her chin wondering.

"You mean Mimi-san?" Izzy continued, seeing the third girl wasn't around anywhere.

"Oh yeah, the girl with the pink hat right? There's something I have to give her...!" The bluette said.

Kari furrowed her brows a bit in worry. "Where could she be?"

"KYYYYAAAAAAAUUUUUHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

This time everyone jumped at the female scream echoed throughout the forest. In fact some birds actually flew away from the trees at the sound of the scream.

"That must be her!" Matt shouted, his head looking at the general direction. "Let's go!" He shouted as everyone raced over.

Kari and Sora took the lead, dodging anything that would have gotten in the way, as their partnered Digimon followed closely to their side. It didn't take long until finally they managed to get to a clearer area within the jungle-like forest.

And she is right there, that a familiar pink blotch came running over in their direction. The girl was whimpering, crying and screaming all the same. With something green running besides her as well.

"Mimi!?" Sora shouted, but instantly had to crouch down at the sight of the large red stag beetle when it flew right above them.

Her crimson eyes catching sight of the strawberry blond haired girl now on the floor as lime green turnip-shaped Digimon remained beside her.

Sora took quick action and raced over to the whimpering girl.

"Mimi you okay?" The lime-green plant Digimon asked, her crimson eyes full of worry all the same while using her small blunt clawed stubs for feet to edge closer to the girl.

"Tanemon..." Mimi whimpered as tears now feel from her honey eyes.

"Hang in there." Sora said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Sora-san?" Mimi blinked in surprise.

But the reunion had to end short when the Kuwagamon decided to return. "No time for that, get up and run!" She shouted, helping the other up and making a dash for it. It sounded harsh, that was true, but she couldn't deal with a girl crying if their lives were at stake.

The sounds of tree getting cut and tossed in the ground sounded closer by the second. Matt looked behind him watching as the red coloring of the large bug got closer to the group of kids and baby Digimon.

"Get Down!" He shouted quickly pushing his little brother and himself down.

Everyone else took the warning without hesitation, Kari felt her sister figure grab her and get down along with Mimi. Masses of wind pounded on them as the large beetle flew right above and pass them again. Cutting more tree tops in the process.

Joe was the first to get up, as worry filled in his eyes. "Wha-What is this?! Just What Kind Of Place Is This!?"

"Here He Comes Again!" Yokomon shouted, her green eyes wide.

"It cannot end like this!" Kari said, standing up in shock.

"Kari, there's nothing we can do!" Sora shouted in surprise.

"She's right! We have no weapons to defend ourselves with!" Matt added.

"There's no choice but to run away!" Izzy stated, looking over his shoulder seeing more tree tops getting tossed in the air.

"Then what are we waiting for! Run!" Joe said already scampering away. And for once everyone listened to him and chased the eldest child there.

Sora felt her heart pound against her rib-cage, for once in her life she has never felt such fear in her life. But-

Even with her feet pounding against the floor, her eyes still gathered over to the young Kamiya. No doubt that she was scared beyond reason.

* * *

 _"Please, I'm asking you to take care of her..."_

* * *

The girl shook her head, but what can she do!? They are being chased by some kind of large mutated bug! There are practically less than zero things that she can do in this situation!

Her feet came to an abrupt stop when he saw that they no longer had any more land to run on.

"Oh No...!" The red head cried, and to make maters worst, Kuwagamon just had to appear behind them at the wrong time too.

"S-Sora!" Kari cried clinging onto the older girl's arm.

Sora trembled when suddenly the stag beetle took to the air again and aimed towards them. Instantly everyone fell onto their stomachs, narrowly avoiding the sharp pincers of the adult Digimon.

Kari screamed, her grip on the older girl tighten. "Onii-san!" She cried, she wanted to be home! She wanted to be with her brother! The tears now falling out of her eyes, making her sister-figure skip a heartbeat. Even if Tai was here…

The loud sets of clicks and wing beats pierced the air once again, Sora looked up in fear. This wasn't good! It just can't end like this!

The clicks and beating wings made another round and started returning back at them.

It's over... It really was...!

"Everyone! Attack!" A voice shouted suddenly.

Neither of the humans managed to catch sight of what was happening, but the sounds of popping bubbles were strong in everyone's ears.

But so were the sounds of child screaming.

Both Sora and Kari managed to sneak a look up and saw that all of the baby Digimon jumped up and summoned what looked like a series of pink bubbles at the large stag beetle.

One alone wouldn't have affected the beetle but with everyone's attack combined, it managed to somehow blind the adult Digimon as it lost control of where it was going.

It's shelled body ended up smashing into the baby Digimon as they bounced off harshly and hurled down to the floor.

Pink-brown eyes widened in fear. "Nyaromon!" She shouted seeing her new friend hitting the floor harshly.

No one bothered to see the large Digimon as it crashed into nearby trees. As their worry traversed to their Digimon. At that everyone already stood up quickly and raced towards their fallen partners.

"Nyaromon... why would you do that?" Kari asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "You almost killed yourself…"

The yellow and purple cat looked at Kari with tired red eyes. "But... I have to protect you Hikari..."

Blinding images appeared in the young girl's head, and multiple sirens and screaming echoed in her head. The tears poured out of Kari's eyes. "Nyaromon...!"

Sora raced over to her own fallen companion, "Yokomon..." Sora started, holding up her new partner in her arms. She vaguely heard the others worrying over their own, but all the red haired girl could really think about was her own friends. Worried eyes reached over to Kari who was only a few inches away from her, before back the pink Digimon in her arms.

"Why would you risk your life for mine...?" Sora asked, holding onto Yokomon a bit higher.

"Because... y-you're my friend Sora..." A large nerve hit over the girl the moment the words left Yokomon's mouth.

But even before she had a chance to even think about it, the sounds of trees clattered and crash down to the floor. The sound of pincers clasping together loud.

No one bothered to stay as they raced as far as they could from the enlarged beetle before them. Their Digimon partners in their arms.

Every one of the humans felt their hearts stop when the large stag beetle now walked his way closer towards the children. Each thump coursing through the ground.

"He's still alive..." Matt commented, hugging his partner closer to him as his brows slanted in anger and worry.

The clicking became much clearer and soon enough the large red bug roared. The children winced and huddled closely to each other and farther away from the large creature.

Sora took one single step away from the large bug, she felt something, or rather someone bump into her hip. She didn't need to turn to know that it was Kari, as she felt the younger grab a hold of her shirt. Sora felt the sweat drip down on her face, there was just nothing else that she could do for the young Kamiya.

"Damn it... at this rate...!" Matt continued for the group's thoughts.

It really did seem to be the end...

"Not yet..." Nyaromon started, turning her round body towards the large bug. "I have to go."

Kari widened her eyes largely while she looked at her friend.

"We have to fight!" The cat-like Digimon continued staring at the brunet.

"What are you talking about!? You can't fight him." Kari shouted in shock and fear.

"She's right. That's why we've waited so long..." Motimon added, as he tried to get out of Izzy's hold.

"You can't!" Izzy called, tightening his grip slightly.

"I'm going." Yokomon declared.

Sora looked at her Digimon as if she developed four eyeballs. "Don't be absurd! Even if you work together, you won't be able to beat him!"

"But we have to try!" Tsunomon shouted violently trying to escape Matt's hold.

It was unexpected for the blond haired male. "Wait!"

"Me Too!" Tokomon shouted now baring his unexpected set sharp teeth as he struggled from the younger sibling's hug.

And they weren't the only ones too as Bukamon tried in. "And Me!"

Out of everyone, Mimi didn't try to fight her own partner. "Tanemon, you too?"

The green plant Digimon nodded her head, accepting hers' and the other Digimon's decision.

Kari had struggled to keep in Nyaromon from trying to leave, but the yellow cat had persisted and kept struggling to break free, "Here We Go!" She shouted and almost effortlessly she managed to jump out of the young girl's grip.

And soon enough, the rest of the Digimon managed to escape as well. Those with any form of limbs managed to run close to the large red Digimon, those that didn't jumped their way; with the exception of Bukamon since he was able to hoover over the ground.

Time just seemed to almost slow down as each of the baby Digimon made their way closer to the one adult Digimon. But it sure wasn't any better for the humans to see their new friends now fight for their lives.

Sora didn't want to take any of it as worry bubbled in her frame. "Yokomon!"

Izzy didn't like his Digimon was running at the larger foe. "Motimon!"

Matt felt his blood run cold at the sight of his partner running into danger. "Tsunomon!"

The mere fact that his friend now is risking his life scared T.K. "Tokomon!"

Despite being scared of him at first didn't mean Joe wanted him to get hurt. "Bukamon!"

Mimi held her hands together, as fear dripped into her heart. "Tanemon!"

Kari felt her entire body freeze up when she saw her new companion race off towards the Kuwagamon, she didn't bare it any longer as she made her way past everyone and at her friend. "NYAROMON!"

But the moment the youngest female of the group screamed out bright sets of lights went off right before the children's eyes.

* * *

Well do you guys think?

I did my best in order to capture the situation as close as possible with a few added changes here and there.

Anyways I guess that's about it considering that I wanted to end the chapter right there.

Oh BTW.

My cousin wanted to join in on the write, though not as much but more like feedback and handing some idea here and there.

So you might find some guest appearances from Darkyami1214 :D

So yeah, that's about it, so see you guys in the the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone :D

Yes I am back

Now good news since I was rather lazy I decided to follow the English version on this episode. Reason why?

I dunno XD

But yeah, that's how I'm going to deal with it. There will be some Japanese hints in here. But for the most part it's mostly on the English version.

(with some of my own personal changes in the Dialogue as well)

~But yeah that's about it, here the next chapter guys :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Feline's Intuition

The light was bright, bright enough for everyone to shield their eyes. Kari had already stopped running at this time when she managed to catch the sight of her partner. To her surprise the little cat had a bright pink ray of light on she wasn't alone as the other Digimon themselves had a ray of light shinning on them as well of different colors of sorts.

But they didn't stand still as they suddenly spoke out.

 _"Nyaromon, Digivolve to... Salamon!"_ The cat had changed completely into a puppy. Her yellow and purple color transformed into a pale peach with long ears and little clawless paws; ornamented with a craved golden ring around her neck. And her once rich ruby eyes transformed into a crystal blue, innocent but brimming with confidence.

 _"Yokomon, Digivolve to... Biyomon!"_ The young plant shouted as the bright red light around her glowed and instantly her little form. She grew, turning into what looked like a large pink bird with red claws at the ends of it's wings. The blue flower that Yokomon had disappeared, and blue striped were on the ends of the feathers on it's head and tail feathers. It had a curly feather coming out of the top of her forehead that was striped blue and pink, and a metal cuff on her left talon.

 _"Motimon, Digivolve too... Tentomon!"_ The little mochi shaped jellyfish creature grew into what seemed to be some kind of mix of a ladybug and red beetle. He had big green compound eyes, and two sets of arms, the fore most set ending in grey claws.

 _"Tsunomon, Digivolve to... Gabumon!"_ Tsunomon changed dramatically when he grew into a dinosaur-like Digimon of a light yellow color, with a big blue spot on his stomach, marked with purple in it. He still had a horn, but now it's gold. He was wearing a blue and purple striped fur over his head, covering his back and arms armed with three red claws to each hand.

 _"Tokomon, Digivolve to... Patamon!"_ Tokomon didn't change as drastically as the others, but he grew a few inches, and retained his general piglet shape, but now mostly half a tannish-orange color. Those bright blue eyes replaced those beady dark pools, and his ears transforming in bat wings.

 _"Bukamon, Digivolve to... Gomamon!"_ Bukamon's orange tuft of hair turned into a mohawk. His flippers grew outwards, and grew three black claws each and two more flippers came out of his sides in the back, also clawed. His once grey body blanched to white marked with purple designs, and his blue eyes changed into amber.

 _"Tanemon, Digivolve to... Palmon!"_ Tanemon still had her green coloration, but grew much taller. She now had two arms, ending in long forest green claws, and legs that looked like tree roots. A tail grew out of the base of her spine, and the top of her head bloomed a magenta flower.

As if Kuwagamon sincerely contained a conscious mind, he roared at the grown Digimon. However neither Digimon nor children responded this time, while the Digimon regained courage, the children only marveled at the changes to their new friends.

"What in the...?" Sora breathed, "Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?"

"They're... bigger!?" Joe said in shock.

"Let's get him guys!" Salamon shouted and raced towards the large stag beetle.

With multiple battle cries, the older Digimon unleashed their attacks upon Kuwagamon. But even with all seven of them, in their new forms, it didn't change the battle's favor to the larger Digimon as swatted them all away from him.

But that alone wasn't going to stop them from trying. All seven of them got right back up in battle stances.

"Alright then, you asked for it," Biyomon said, with a frown on her pink face.

In response, the big beetle began to beet his wings to take off into the air again, but Palmon interfered with that plan.

 **" _Poison Ivy_!"** the three long claws on each of her hands grew out like vines, turning purple as they did so, and wrapped around Kuwagamon's legs and kept him close to the ground.

Salamon jumped high into the air. ** _"Puppy Howling"_ ** The attack alone had paralyzed the large Digimon as it dropped back to the ground. But before it had a chance to recover from the single attack, both Patamon and Tentomon flew within range.

 **" _Air Shot_!"** Patamon sucked in as much air as it could before he released a bubble of condensed air that forced Kuwagamon's head down harshly.

 **" _Super Shocker_!"** Red and white electricity arched off of Tentomon's wings and staggered the bug. Gomamon took the initiative to slide forward and knock it's left leg out from under it. There was a small crush after that making the large red beetle roared in pain from both the attack and pain under it's knee area.

 **" _Petite Fire_!"** Gabumon shouted as a stream of blue flame flew out of his mouth. Biyomon zipped right besides Gabumon still flying in the air.

 **" _Spiral Twister_!"** Biyomon screamed as she formed spiraling green flames from out of her beak, instantly combining it with Gabumon's blue fire.

The three attacks together, with the three burning energy based attacks eventually, ignited Kuwagamon's outer shell. He threw his head up, roaring louder than ever, as the flames grew bigger.

"Now!" Salamon said, "All together!"

The seven of them mustered every last bit of energy they had and aimed it at the large adult Digimon. Every attack they directed hit Kuwagamon on his chest, making the already big fire larger. The force this time was powerful enough to make the giant angry bug to fall backward into the jungle. Completely hidden from everyone's sight.

"Wow," Matt breathed, as all the kids stood there, mouths agape with shock.

"They made vaporware out of him..." Izzy intoned.

"Amazing!" Sora said as the Digimon ran back towards their partners with pride on their faces.

Kari was the first to make contact with her partner, as the soft little puppy jumped into the girl's arms.

"Told you we could do it Hikari!" Salamon smiled.

A smile worked its way across Kari's face as he ran forward to meet her Digimon, "Nyaromon!"

The puppy smiled almost playfully. "I'm Salamon now."

But nonetheless the young girl hugged her partner.

The other kids also met their Digimon halfway as they greeted their rightful Digimon with hugs of their own.

"How about that Super Shocker?" Tentomon asked as he hovered before Izzy, "Pretty wizard, huh?" Izzy just gave him a thumbs up and a big smile.

"Sora you were the one who said that if worked together we wouldn't be able to defeat him didn't you?" The pink bird joked. But Sora didn't care as she continued to hug her new friend.

"Well I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" Sora said finally letting go of Biyomon.

However, a loud sound occurred right in front of children and Digimon cutting their victory short when Kuwagamon showed it's burnt face. And boy was he angry!

Sora gasped in shock when she noticed that the bug was coming at them, and Kari is right in front of the larger Digimon.

"Kari! Watch Out!" She shouted to Salamon and Kari.

Pink brown eyes gaped in shock upon seeing the shadow of the larger Digimon in front of her. The two girls had to jump in order to dodge the giant beetle's razor sharp pincers as it drilled into the ground.

"Guess we celebrated too soon," Joe quipped nervously as the fear that possessed him a while ago returned.

Kari raced over and quickly returned back with Sora and Biyomon as she hugged onto Salamon to her chest.

"We can't stay here we have t-" But Salamon never got the chance to finish that sentence when Kuwagmon had arched his pincers at an angle, making large cracks form in the ground, moving outwards from Kuwagamon's claws. The outcropped cliff that all of them stood on began to shake violently.

The children could do nothing but scream as the large chunk of rock broke loose from the land.

"Sora!" Kari screamed as she instantly lost her footing fell down below. Sora screamed and did try to reach, but the girl now remained at a far distance.

Biyomon instantly grabbed onto her partner and tried to flap her wings to elevate her and her partner, but she was still new to this larger body and never having flew before in her life she wasn't able to keep them both from falling.

Tentomon and Patamon had pretty much the same idea, grabbing on to Izzy and TK respectively, but they were facing the same problem as the pink bird. Apart from never flying before in their new bodies, their charges were just too big to keep in flight. And eventually their wings gave out, and the three children resumed falling with the others.

Palmon did try using a different method to save herself and Mimi. She lashed out with her Poison Ivy vine, as she held onto Mimi with one arm and used her free arm's vines on another outcropping of the cliff. The rock cliff the plant Digimon latched onto came loose spontaneously. So now not only did they have to find a safe landing they also had to avoid the falling debris for the children to have to dodge mid fall.

The screams of the seven children and their Digimon echoed in the air. It seemed as if, no mater what they tried and with their best efforts the outcome would come out dangerously drastic.

Of the group of children, Joe and Gomamon were the first to hit the water. Joe began to kick about, grunting and crying out for help, Gomamon felt himself get slightly relieved that he was now in water, but he still had his charge and the others to worry about. He lifted his head and screamed.

 ** _"Marching Fishes!"_** The seal digimon cried out. And instantly his call brought forth a thick school of multicolored fish. They bubbled up from the water underneath Gomamon, spreading outward to lift Joe out of the water as well. The school kept growing as the chosen children and their Digimon fell one by one onto the surprisingly soft bed of fish.

"What the...?" Izzy started looking at the rainbow colors of the marine animals supporting them.

"Whoa," Joe commented looking at his partner incredulously. "You saved us, Gomamon!"

"Not yet!" Commented Matt seeing the large rock starting to fall downwards.

Above them they heard an increasingly familiar roar. Turning their eyes skyward the children and Digimon alike saw Kuwagamon standing at the edge of what remained of the cliff. However he didn't have much luck like the children when the rock beneath him broke apart and he too fell into the river.

"What?" Matt spoke incredulously as he saw the monster, "Hey, look out!" he warned the rest.

Gomamon didn't waste a single moment, _**"Marching Fishes!"**_

At his order, the school of fish picked up their pace and swam away from the landing zone, moments before the remains of the cliff and a furious Kuwagamon smashed into the river. Thankfully the living raft already had swam far enough before the wave even had a chance to cause the slightest of ripples to them.

By the time the children had made it to solid ground each just fell onto the floor. Even Mimi, muttering how she was happy to just see land again. Not even being mindful of the sand staining her dress.

No one complained as they just sat down. That was really enough action for one day honestly.

After a few deep breaths, Matt sat down more normally staring at the others, namely his younger brother. "I knew we'd be okay," false confidence dripping slightly in his voice, "I wasn't worried."

"What was that?" Joe asked staring at the seal Digimon, "A floating fish market?"

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion!" Gomamon said with a chuckle.

"Hmm?" That had the oldest boys eyes widening in fright at the danger they had been in.

Gomamon laughed, "I'm kidding! Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."

The blue haired thirteen year old let go of a breath as he sat up, fixing his glasses back into their normal position, baring a thankful smile to Gomamon, "And all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood. Thank you, um," Joe blinked, scratching the side of his head, "I guess it's not Bukamon anymore?"

"Gomamon now," He told the older boy with a large smile on his face.

"Gomamon, huh?"

"And I guess you're not Tokomon anymore either, huh?" TK asked as he inspected with wing eared, tan creature his new friend had become.

"Mm-mm," the creature acknowledged, "Now I'm Patamon."

"It's all because we Digivolved."

This prompted Sora to look over at the pink bird she'd hugged earlier for saving her's and Kari's life from the giant insect. He stood up, thinking over that word.

"Digivolved?" She questioned.

Izzy decided to make not of his observations so far, Tentomon hovering in the air behind him, "So 'Digivolving' is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before."

"That's right!" Tentomon said, "All of us Digivolve. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"So, you were Nyaromon?" Kari asked to the cream colored puppy in her arms. The creature nodded.

"I turned into Salamon," she said with a kind smile.

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." The large pink bird advised looking at the short red haired girl.

"First, I was Tsunomon, now I'm Gabumon," The fur covered Digimon commented as he took one step next to Matt.

Gesturing to herself, the living plant next to the still crouching Mimi said, "And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

Kari took one glace at the puppy before at the others; A wave of nostalgia washed over her. Images of Koromon appeared in her head and a larger Digimon... She remembered a large green-

"Kari are you okay?" A sudden voice made the girl blink and turn around. Only to see kind crimson eyes.

"Eh? Oh yeah, I'm okay Sora." The young girl said with a small smile. though that didn't stop the older girl from standing close to the young Kamiya. Sora scanned every inch of the young girl, and to her relief besides a few dirt stains here and there, there was absolutely nothing wrong with her thankfully.

"So when you Digivolved you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now? Or are you still Digimon?" Matt asked grasping the attention of the two girls.

"Digimon," Gomamon said proudly, "But for that I needed your help, Joe!" He turned his attention to the bluette make the older boy stutter in shock

"Me? For what?!"

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process," the pink bird explained, "In order for our evolution to be successful, we had to share with your energy." This had captured all the kids attentions, their new friends needed their power? But how?

"Really?" Kari asked looking down at the soft puppy.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries," Sora commented as she leaned down to look at Biyomon.

"Sure don't!" Biyomon said with her eyes curved upward in a smile.

Izzy turned to Tentomon, a good question on his lips, "But how do you access my energy?"

Tentomon shrugged, "Even we don't know everything." Izzy sighed at that response, looks like he's going to have to do more research on this matter.

Palmon spun in place, an overjoyed squeal in her throat, then turned to Mimi, "Thank you for my magical powers!"

Mimi sighed, her cheek resting her hand as she crouched down next to the plant Digimon with the jade eyes, "This whole thing makes my head spin."

TK was walking around Patamon about this time, "So I help you change. That's so cool!"

"Yep," Patamon said with a confidant smile, "Sure is!"

Joe had turned from Gomamon though, his arms crossed and his eyes closed, "My folks warned me about strangers."

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life," Gomamon said, a touch hurt at the rejected friendship.

"This is all great, but, come on, what are we gonna do?" Matt cut to the important matter, namely on... just how are they going to survive in this world?

"If only there was a payphone nearby," Joe suggested, getting everyone to look at him, "We could call the police, or the fire department... or my mother."

"But we don't even know where we are," Sora pointed out. "Though I guess we can say we know where we started," she continued, looking up at something behind the group, "Up there on that mountain." She pointed at the tall mountain that they had first woken up on in.

Matt took one look at the monstrous climb they'd have to do, and shook his head, "I say we forget about going back and explore around here."

"I'm not exploring anywhere," Joe insisted, crossing his arms again, "I say we stay right where we are."

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us," Matt poked a loophole in Joe's indication, "We need to find a road to get us away from here!"

Izzy nodded to Matt's idea, "Matt's right," he said, before looking to the sky with a heavy sigh, "But without a compass we don't even know which way is north."

"Wait, I do!" Tentomon piped in.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy snapped his head in the direction of the red beetle Digimon a small glimmer of hope in his black eyes.

"It's the opposite of south." Everyone sighed at the bug's answer.

So in conclusion they all ended up walking, and pretty soon everyone felt their legs and feet starting to ache as they continued to walk down the path. But either way there didn't seem to be another solution in finding something that they should do.

Joe sighed as he adjusted his long shorts, "I shouldn't have worn these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking."

"You know," Sora began, "If we could get back to where we were, we might find some clues as to why we're here in this place."

Mimi craned her attention at Sora with wide eyes. "Wait. Are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?"

"Yes, indeedy!" Palmon answered with a grin walking besides her charge.

"Ick!" The pampered girl whined. "I hate it here..."

"Those monsters don't scare me," Matt said, trying to lift the girl's spirit.

Kari turned to Nyaromon, "Are there humans here?"

"Humans?" The Puppy asked, "Others like you?"

"Mm-hm," the young girl nodded, a hopeful smile on her face.

"You're the first ever, There's never been anything but Digimon here Hikari." Well that just drained any hope of finding help here...

"So, you're all Digimon," Izzy said after a moment of thought, "And these monsters are all Digimon too?"

"It's creepy, and dangerous," Sora said, still standing next to the youngest female. "And what happens when it gets dark?"

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked, earning a look from Izzy.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural," The intelligent boy said with his arms crossed as he pondered.

"You call this natural?" Joe asked in surprise.

Kari looked from Joe and Izzy to the Digimon all around them, "Maybe it is." That caused everyone to stare at the young brunet. "The Digimon could just be natural to this place, you know. You know like cats and dogs live with us in Odaiba." she turned to look at Salamon in her arms.

That alone made everyone wonder.

"Well we might as well keep going, there's nothing much we can do just by standing here." Matt stated coolly, as he continued to walk forward with Gabumon and his younger brother behind him.

With no other options really everyone else continued there way in that general direction. And it continued that way until something caught everyone's attention. Well the humans of the group at least.

There was a faint sound at the distance it sounded like...

"Am I the only one, or do I hear waves?" Joe asked looking in front of him.

"No, I hear it too." Mimi commented looking at the bluette.

But there was no doubt about it right there the crashing sounds of waves were strong and moving. All pairs of eyes glanced at each other before racing out of the forest area.

The look on the seal's face priceless as he sniffed the air. "Ah, nothing like the smell of the ocean."

Though it did seem confusing as to what happening.

"The ocean?" Matt all but yelped, he was more that sure that the last time he checked they were nowhere near the ocean at camp.

But then again, they aren't at camp now are they...

"Ha ha!" Gomamon called out, "Everybody in the water!"

"Let's build a giant sand castle!" TK exclaimed turning over to Kari with excitement. Despite their current situation, the girl couldn't help it when it came to playing in the sand, so obviously she agreed.

"Aw, and I forgot to bring my pink bathing suit," Mimi complained placing both hands on her hips.

"Race you there, Biyomon," Sora said getting ready to run off in the sandy area.

"Wait a minute!" Matt called out, getting them all to stop, "Look!" Everyone quieted down for a moment and they heard a very distinct ringing, "What's that?"

"A phone-booth?" Izzy said after seeing the metal rectangular booths all lined up near the water. One of them ringing insistently on the spot.

"Either that or we're all hearing things," Sora said with a dubious look on her face when she regained her original posture.

Deciding to risk it, the kids ran towards the ringing booths.

"I told you!" Joe yelled out from the back of the group upon reaching the closest one to the group, "All we needed was a phone! We're saved!"

They all raced forward, Sora, the most physically fit at the moment, was at the front of the group, and was able to reach the door and open it, but as she did the ringing finally ceased.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Sora?" Biyomon asked, looking from the green payphone to the short haired girl.

"Wrong number?" The girl guessed as the others stood behind her.

"Well, that's bizarre," Sora said, a hand on her hips and she looked at the payphone.

"My theory is aliens," Izzy said, "They could have set these phone booths out as a trap."

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza," Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me," Mimi told him.

"The question is," Sora said in focusing on the topic, "What are these doing on the beach?"

"So people can call their parents for a ride home," Joe explained, though by the confused look on his face, it was almost obviously that even he didn't seem so sure of his answer.

"Parents?" Gomamon questioned, drawing the eyes of the children, "What exactly is a 'Parents'?"

Joe looked at the little digital seal monster with wide eyes. "That's it, I'm outta here."

Standing at the first booth still, Sora picked up the black phone that remained before her. "Alright, let's try to call home."

"I'm calling daddy!" Mimi exclaimed, racing towards the next phone booth.

"I'm hooking up to the internet," Izzy said matter of factly.

"I'm calling collect," Matt said as he walked by.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me, come on!" Joe walked up to one of the booths.

Kari stared at the booths, something didn't seem right about them...

"Hikari?" The puppy called out making the girl look at her.

"Yes Salamon?"

"Aren't you going to try and call?"

At the, Kari didn't answer, though... she stared at Sora watching her dial a number. The young brunet wouldn't be honest if she said she didn't want to use the phone to call her family.

She only wondered how Tai is doing right now...

Just then, Sora just dripped the phone back at the cradle.

"What happened?" Kari asked looking up at the red haired girl, but by the sadden look on the older's face, already gave enough of an answer for the brunet. "No good?"

"It just told me that no telephones are working in my area." She sighed. Both girls looked over towards the rest, seeing as they still tried to work the phones.

Kari looked down, well it was really just a hopeless try...

Sora blinked seeing the downcast face over the young girl. "Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure there's always next time." Sora tried to encourage, but the young girl still looked down to the floor.

Footsteps occurred behind the two and both girls saw Matt with hands in his pockets and an annoyed look on his face. His brothers and Digimon's with him.

"Any luck?" She asked as he approached.

"No." The blonde grumbled.

Some time has passed and one by one the rest of the children just regained back and sat away from the water's edge, the only one that continued to stay on the phone of the group's persistent councilor.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself, "maybe this one."

"If you'd like to leave a message, press one now," Joe's shoulder's slumped at that, "If you'd like to leave a finger print, press two now. Fifteen dollars for the next three minutes." But he still wasn't willing to give up. He pressed down on the button in the cradle to hang up, then tried the next number.

"Kay, next one!"

"Out of curiosity," Izzy spoke, "Does Joe always behave like this?"

"Seems like it." Muttered Matt, his blue gaze over the oldest boy of the entire group.

"No matter what number, or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work," T.K commented with a small shake of his head at the poor delusional counselor.

"Well," Kari started, getting back up and dusting off his back side, "Since we can't do anything with the phones, do you think that maybe there is a boat around here or something."

"Don't think so. And even if we did find one, I think we should stay here in case someone might call us," He explained rationally.

Sora stared at the older boy, "That's more of an _'if'_ Matt, how do we know if someone will call us?"

Matt ignored the question, "I'm gonna stay here for a little while and see if anyone calls. Besides, Everyone could use a little rest."

That made the red haired girl blink. Sora has always been in sports since she was a kid, especially in soccer, all that running around whether she be in the school's girl's soccer team or just playing any games with Tai has always made her run and be on her toes almost non-stop. She was used to running and walking for a long periods of time. But as for the others?

She turned over to the group, seeing Mimi, TK, Kari, and all their Digimon, were wiped out. They were actually groaning with the effort it took to stay sitting up at this point.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry, too," Izzy decided placing a hand on his stomach.

"I guess we all need a break." The girl commented sitting right next to Biyomon on the sand.

"Does anybody else have any food? I think all I've got is," she reached for the nap sack, but paused for a moment when she felt her wrist touch an unfamiliar lump at her waist. "Huh?"

She unhooked it from her pink belt and held it in her range of sight, seeing the tamagotchi-like item in her hand. "It's that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp."

That made everyone now notice their own as each unclip them from either their bags or waist and hold it up, Matt stared at his almost intently. "I forgot all about these weird gizmos."

"If anyone's got a pink one, I'll trade ya." Mimi said as she looked at the one before her. Seeing the faint green screen in the small electronic.

"What are they anyways?" TK wondered staring at his, noticing the light touch of yellow in the screen.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important," Matt decided.

Holding his before head, Izzy inspected it, pressing the buttons, but getting nothing to happen not even the purple screen would turn on or anything. "I think mine has dead batteries. Though if I could take mine apart..." Izzy began, but trailed off when his stomach growled again for food the young boy had to stop when his hand returned back to his stomach area. "Um, that is, after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

Sora nodded, hooking her device back on her belt then reaching into her pink nap sack, "Well, all I've got are my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, a few bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." She held out the items and sure enough that the small first aid kit was there.

Izzy set down his travel bag and unfolded his computer, "I have my trusty lap top computer and a digital camera. Oh, and I've also got a small cell phone too." Everyone stared at the smart kid, "Of course, not one of them has worked since we got here."

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp," Matt smirked. "You sure you didn't go to the wrong camp?"

Izzy gave a very light frown, "And what do you have?"

"Sorry," Matt said, gloved hands in his pockets, "but I don't have anything to eat either."

"Hey!" TK said to his big brother, "Look at what I got!"

"Hmm?" Matt turned to his little brother; Kari too peered at him curiously.

"Check it out," TK pulled the green pack off his shoulders and set it down before opening the flap to show different kinds of junk food and candy boxes.

"Wow! Look at all those goodies!" Mimi exclaimed, "Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear, sweet Mimi?"

TK just grinned, "Aw, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi, I'm happy to share, you're the best. Isn't she cute?" He turned to his older brother with an innocent grin.

"Forget it," Matt said, not really appreciating the idea of his little brothers attempt to set him up with a girlfriend again. How many times has this happen...? Three times now?

"What about you Kari?" T.K asked turning to her. Now all eyes were on her, making the girl turn a bit pink.

"Well..." She placed her hands in her pockets searching around, for a moment she didn't find anything but when she checked her right pocket there was a small lump there.

 _'What the?'_ Her hand clasp it and brought it out. When she uncurled her fingers around the item she saw what looked like a flashlight, but upon closer inspection it was actually a small telescope, her brother's in fact.

"Tai's telescope..." She said sadly. It got silent rather fast, Sora placed a hand on top of Kari's own, making pinkish-brown eyes face crimson. A reassuring look remained on the red head's face before turning over to last girl.

"Mimi, what have you got in that big bag?" Sora asked the other girl with a joking expression, "Some hair brushes and make-up?"

"Uh, well, this is my dad's emergency kit, but let me see..." Mimi started and opened the flap on her bag she dug inside and settled out item after item making the entire group stare at her in shock, "Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."

The group, Digimon included, let out a collective, "Whoa."

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked a little indignantly.

Mimi just smiled innocently, "I thought it'd be kinda fun to see how far we can get without one. Besides, it's broken."

Matt stared at everything that was displayed mostly what Mimi pulled out of her bag, "Well, so much for our way out of here."

"Although," Matt said, "We could use the fuel to make a signal fire."

"That's true," Sora agreed, but sent a glare at the faulty telephone booths, "Or we could barbecue some telephones."

Looking over his shoulder, T.K grinned at the irony, "Oh boy, check out the Joe. See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is- Look!" T.K instantly cut himself off once he saw what Joe was carrying, "Joe's got the emergency food!"

"Huh?"

"What? No way!" Izzy said hope in his eyes.

"Joe! Hey, Joe, look! You've got all the food!" Matt called over to the oldest one of the bunch.

Joe whipped around at the group angrily, "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone!?"

"But that bag-" Izzy began.

"This?" Joe asked, "I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag!"

"Think he likes ya," Palmon said to the girl with pink hat.

"No way," Mimi brushed away that claim with a half lidded gaze.

Joe pulled the strap of the bag off his shoulder, and ran over, holding it before him for Mimi to take, "Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something for someone else for once. Take a little responsibility," Joe scolded.

"But that bag's too heavy for me," The strawberry blonde hair girl complained.

"Listen, you never hear me complaining," Joe told her.

"Guys," Sora rushed forward to stop the argument, "the most important thing now is that we have some food to eat," she smiled, "so let's sit down and have some lunch."

Kari agreed with a grin and a nod of her head, "Uh-huh!"

The blue haired male placed the bag in the middle as he pulled out a white cloth and set all of the ornaments of food in center. Packets of freeze-dried food along with plenty of water bottles two cans of cooking fuel and small bags of thin biscuits remained in the center.

Joe scratched his head, his dark eyes staring at the emergency food supply, multiple scenarios in his head as to how to ration the food.

"Okay, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group, times three days," he said so everyone could follow along, "times three meals a day, that comes to..."

"Seventy two meals," Izzy said helpfully.

"Uh, right. So split evenly between us, we have, uh..." Joe trailed off again.

"Enough food for three days," Izzy finished for him again the math calculations easily done in his head.

"Right! Oh, exactly, I guess you knew that," Joe stated sheepishly.

"But guys," Sora said, bringing forth a small detail, "When you count in the Digimon, we only have enough for about... half an hour."

"Oh, that's right..." Joe sighed out, reaching up to scratch the back of his head again as he tried to figure out a way to make the food last longer.

"Not a problem at all," Gabumon said with a smile, "We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves."

"Really?" Sora asked, while the other kids stared at their partners confused.

"No need to include us in your calculations," Tentomon told them proudly.

"You sure, Biyomon," Sora asked her partner.

"Oh, absolutely," the bird Digimon said, "We can fend for ourselves."

That brought Joe's spirits back up, "Alright! Now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here."

Kari saw her portion of food sliding her direction, Sora gave her a smile before reaching for her own. Kari blinked before realizing that in her share of food had a bag of thin biscuits. At the corner of her eye she saw her puppy Digimon sit right next to her.

"Do you want some?" Kari asked facing the blue eyed Digimon.

"Are you sure Hikari?" She asked staring at the human girl with a mixed expression.

"I'm fine, besides I don't eat that much." Kari insisted opening the bag and handing it over to the pale Digimon. Salamon stared inside the bag and it's contents. Kari placed a few on a napkin and pushed it to the puppy. Who she accepted and took one of the square shaped biscuits.

"Mmmm, this is great." Salamon said happily before taking another one of her morsels.

"Kari what are you doing? The food is for us." Joe said facing the young girl, making everyone stare at the two. The smaller girl look in surprise at the older boy. "Oh... I..."

Noticing the girl's discomfort Sora faced their councilor. "Cut her some slack Joe." She defended.

Joe sighed before returning back to his rationing. "This is just not working..."

The sun continued to shine warmly down at the beach, giving it a picnic-like feeling as the children gulped down their shares of food. The Digimon remained by their partner's side, watching them curiously, Salamon finished the last of her biscuits watched the young girl almost intently. "You full Hikari?"

Kari placed her food down, seeing as no more remained inside it. "Mmm. You?"

Salamon nodded as she moved closed to her charge, resting her head on the girl's lap; and to everyone's eyes she looked absolutely adorable.

With the humans already done they started to put away their own finished lunches away and leaning back.

"Maybe not the best lunch, but it was something." Mimi commented, crossing her legs as she sat down.

 _'Well at least she isn't complaining anymore.'_ Sora mussed using her arms to support her. Though she wasn't that far off when she said the food did taste a bit bland. But hey it's food, she wasn't going to complain about it. Speaking of which...

The red haired girl faced the young Kamiya. "You feeling okay Kari?"

The brown haired girl faced Sora at the question. "Yeah, I'm good." The girl smiled brightly. "Just happy that w-"

Being right next to the two girls, Biyomon suddenly stood up and whirled around.

"Hmm," she intoned with a large frown on her face as she glared towards the phone booths.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked noticing her partner's actions.

"Trouble," the bird said shortly.

And surprisingly enough the deep sound of a rumbling growl emerged in the air. Causing everyone on the beach to turn around, and as if to make it more obvious, giant geysers of water began spraying out of the sand right under the payphones. And with such a force darted every single one of the booths into the air. But they didn't stay for too long when each booth came crashing down to the ground leaving them in ruins.

Neither one of the kids remained still, they charged with action and quickly got up from their picnic spot and ran, leaving behind their luggage.

"W-What is going on!?" Matt screeched, but as if his words triggered a button, the sand began to rise a large bulge underneath the sand. Kari felt her Digimon jump onto her shoulder when the bulge transformed into a twister for a moment before the sand cleared away to show a colossal, grey spiked shell.

"What's that?!" Izzy called out. Tentomon was only too happy to reply.

"Shellmon!"

"What's a Shellmon!?"

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon explained, stating only what this creature acted on so far.

Finally after some moment something emerged out of the shell; a mass of pink flesh and little green protrusions that formed as hair displayed in it's full glory. And might as well add ugly...

Shellmon roared at them angrily, using his large arms to approach them.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day," Joe moaned, "And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?!" Shaking that thought off Joe called out to the rest of the group, "Everybody! Up here!"

Shellmon wasn't going to let them climb their way out, so he decided to spray the guy down with water from the top of his head, that in turn knocked Joe onto his rump.

"Joe!" Gomamon called from the sea before Shellmon aimed his water based projectile at the white seal.

With those two taken care of, he turned his attention to the rest of the trespassers. He noticed the small rookie Digimon standing before the humans. With Salamon in the lead, a determined and furious look on her face.

"Digimon, attack!" She cried and raced towards the large Digimon.

"Right!" Gabumon, Palmon and the others called back before rushing forward. Though Shellmon didn't even have a shred of fear of their confrontation.

"You can do it, Gabumon!" Matt called while Sora and Mimi helped Joe to his feet.

 **"Petite** _Fire-_!" A small blue stream of fire sputtered out after just a few feet, but it never made it far enough to reach the water based Digimon. "Huh?"

Biyomon flew right up next to try her luck, **"** _ **Spiral** Twister-_!" The spiraling green flames took form for a second, but just as quickly as they appeared they disappeared. "Wha-?"

 _ **"** **Super** Shocker-_!" Tentomon quickly did the same, however like the previous two he wasn't able to even make it past his own arm.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy cried out.

"They look like they've lost their powers," Matt said, realization coming hard on him.

The Shellmon just seemed to laugh at their actions. He lowered his head down to shoot at them-

 _ **"Puppy Howling!"**_ Salmon shouted as the purple waves of her vocal attack darted at the shell beast and collide with his head. The force alone had brought his head back, and due to her ability he remained dazed from her paralyzing effect.

However he did recover quickly and released his massive hydro pump of water out of his head and at the closest Digimon. It knocked Biyomon clean out of the air, before the water based attack slammed into Salamon and Gabumon back, then it struck Tentomon.

"Salamon!" Kari called out, worried for her friend. However the puppy wasn't going to prove herself done, and with that she jumped right back into the battle.

 **"** _ **Air** Shot-_!" Patamon called flapping close near the larger Digimon but the condensed air didn't pressurized hard enough, so when it made it out of his mouth, only a burp like effect formed before him. "What?" But then suddenly the bat like Digimon was swatted away by one of those green tentacles that acted like Shellmon's hair.

 **"** _ **Poison** Ivy-_!" Palmon held her claws up for the stretch but they didn't even so much as edge out. The Pink hermit crab lowered his head at the plant Digimon. Palmon caught sight of his angry face as she back up. But not quick enough as Shellmon swat her away with his head.

"Everyone!" Slamon shouted, but the low growl the larger Digimon forced her to look away from her companions and back at the overgrown hermit crab. She raced towards him, letting out another one of her paralyzing bark. It hit the large Digimon. A small grin on her face as she quicken her pace.

 _ **"Sledge Crash!"**_ She shouted as her entire body was covered in purplish-pink fumes and raced at the water Digimon in full speed. Not expected the attack, the momentarily dazed Digimon instantly felt the force on it's body as it was pushed and rolled a bit to his side.

"Salamon!" Kari shouted in worry.

"Why is only Salamon able to attack?" Izzy asked, as he crouched down next to the rookie insect.

"We're just too hungry," the beetle moaned as the red haired boy held him up.

"Wha?"

"Gabumon!" Matt said, his voice thick with worry.

"I don't have any strength," the fur wearing Digimon struggled.

"That's it!" Sora said as she scooped up Biyomon in her arms, "Salamon is the only one who had anything to eat."

"Now I see," Izzy said.

"Then the other Digimon don't have enough strength left to fight!" Matt concluded at the same time.

Kari raced near her Digimon.

"Salamon, be careful, he's too dangerous!" Kari said instantly tending when the puppy struggled to stand up. Looks like she took a backlash at using her most powerful attack.

"We're the only ones who can fight Hikari!" She stated looking at her charge with big courage blue eyes. "We can't stop now!"

"Salamon..." Kari whispered, but she faced away for only a moment when the water-based Digimon returned back. A weird sense of Déjà Vu returned to her at the mere sight of the larger creature.

"Kari Look OUT!" A voice screamed, but before the brown haired girl could do anything something wrapped around her middle.

"HIKARI!" Salamon shouted instantly standing on her four paws.

 _ **"Puppy How-"**_ The attack never went through when something landed hard on her.

Shellmon felt a wave of satisfaction when he held these two under captivity, and his stare when to the rest, but he didn't waste a single moment when he brought down his head and shot his massive powerful water attack upon each. The force pushed each of the humans and rookie Digimon at the wall. Each of which gave out a loud scream of pain.

"Oh No!" Kari screamed as tears welled in her eyes. She caught sight of Sora who remained on the floor, struggling to get back up. She could feel the Digimon lower his head again, Kari tried to warn them but a sharp tightening around her entire body stopped her immediately.

"AAAAaaaaahhh!" The young girl screamed in pain at the tighten pressure around her torso.

"K-Kari!" Sora screamed as tears burned in her eyes. "N-NO!"

"HIKARI!" Salamon cried, struggling to worm her way out, but the monster kept his hold on her, she could hear her charge now grunt in pain. And worst of all she Couldn't Move To Help Her!

Painful tears weld in her shut eyes. "Hikari! Hikari!"

She could hear her charge struggling.

"HIKARI!" And finally she let the tears out.

~Insert Digimon: Brave Heart here~

A loud sound buzzed out, calling in a new tune loud enough for everyone to hear. But it didn't last as long when a bright pink light shot from the strangling girl.

Salamon felt every part of her body instantly gain a new yet familiar energy wield up in her small body. And just like what happened in the cliff the energy grew and it wasn't long before her puppy-shaped body glowed in a bright pink.

"What's... goin' on!?" Sora questioned staring at the hermit crab's hand as she struggled to get up.

 _"Salamon, Digivolve to... Tailmon!"_

Shellmon stared down at his hand, but to his shock suddenly something lifted hand. And before anyone knew it, the bright pink light that glowed in his hand shot up and struck him in the face.

The blow was powerful enough to knock him onto his back. The sound of a girl screaming came clear into the air, Kari felt the bounds on her loosen and come off completely, but now she was flying through the air. But within moments something soft caught her.

Air blew into her face, and the next thing the young girl knew she was back to the sandy ground on her knees.

"Wha... What just-" Kari blinked multiple times, finding herself fine, but even so...-

"Are you alright Hikari?" A sudden warm voice asked.

The brown haired girl blinked, and like that what looked like a white cat appeared before her. Since Kari was on her knees the white cat reached just the top of her head.

Kari blinked multiple times once again, seeing the new Digimon in front of her.

The white cat stood on her hind feet like a person, she bore a long purple striped tail that ended in purple feather-shaped tendrils that matched with the two feathers at the ends of her long ears. The only form of clothing she had were the chartreuse colored gloves with orange tiger stripes, armed with 3 sharp obsidian claws. And the small familiar golden carved ring closed to the end of her tail.

The small girl glanced at the rich blue eyes. And there, she already knew who the cat was.

"Salamon...?"

"Call me Tailmon." The cat smiled.

The sound of something shifting in the sand across from them caught the two girl's attention. Tailmon instantly moved herself in front of Kari.

"Well, well... back for more?" Tailmon smirked as she turned to properly face the shellfish.

Kari said nothing as she remained there staring at her friend. It happened again, she already transformed twice...!

Between the two adult Digimon, it was now a stand off. But it only lasted for a few moments. Shellmon rushed forward to crush Tailmon just like the rest of the other puny Digimon rookies. But the cat was quick, she instantly grabbed a hold of her charge and with a perfect flip she moved right out of the way.

Kari felt her body flip and jump in different places, but it was quick because the next moment she was solid on the floor again.

"Take care of her." Tailmon mentioned, turning to the blue hat girl.

Sora blinked, but in that split moment the cat was gone and returned back to the original battle.

Sora saw as the cat now land right in front of Shellmon, with the feline now taking care of the large shellfish, she turned her attention back at the young girl.

"Kari are you alright?" Sora asked instantly crouching down to her level. Crimson eyes scanning in every aspect of the girl's body.

"I'm okay." Kari answered, she half-expected the older girl to hug her. And she did, thankfully nothing hurt so she was able to return the hug to Sora.

At the corner of her blue eyes Tailmon saw her charge with the rest of the children. Knowing she was in a safe distance she returned to the battle, watching the ugly Digimon in front of her. And clearly he is mad.

This will make things easier.

Shellmon caught sight of the little feline once again. When the water Digimon reached down to swat the cat, he missed as the white cat already had jumped out of the way.

He tossed and turn to find her, where di-

"Looking for me?" The voice questioned. Almost in an echo.

Shellmon turned and scanned around, but he didn't see her.

"Up here." Tailmon indicated, lifting and stomping her bottom right paw down on his head. Shellmon roared in anger and bucked his head up, but the cat was already off before he tried.

"Well... I'm not much of a fan for Shellfish, but might as well." Tailmon continued, while she stood perfectly balanced on top of the ruble that still remained of the crashed phone booths.

Shellmon roared in fury, how dare this little pest insult him like that! He lowered his head and shot the strongest amount of water he could at the cat. So strong that it pushed half of the phone booths into the ocean. And when he finally did stop the water, a satisfied smirk appeared on his dark pink face. That will teach that littl-

A pounding force landed directly on the top of his head brought his entire body to the sand. Pain radiated throughout his head, but it

didn't end there as more blows shot at his unprotected skin.

 _ **"Neko Kick!"**_ Tailmon shouted multiple times as she continued to slam her food down onto the monster's body. Each time he would get thrown back or slammed against the floor or wall. Either way, she was too quick for him to even respond back.

When she was certain that he stopped moving, she finally jumped right before him. Her deep blue eyes glancing at the body of the pink hermit crab. No... he's still awake.

"Ready for the last blow?" Tailmon smirked, causing Shellmon to look at her in shock.

"This one is for Hurting My Partner!" The cat shouted and rapidly she jumped from the ground and curled her gloved paw into a fist. **_"Lightning Claw!"_**

She let out her most powerful attack on the water-based Digimon, hitting him squarely on the forehead. The force of the attack was more than enough to knock the larger Digimon onto his back, and knock him unconscious on the spot.

All the children watched in aw at the sight, seeing as the white cat emerge victorious from the battle. But most of all Kari stared at her partner with tearful eyes. And before she could even stop herself she raced towards the cat.

"Tailmon!"

"Hikari?" Tailmon started looking at her charge. She didn't expected the hug when the girl reached her. As she stood there still, not really entirely sure what to do, but within moments of thinking she returned the hug.

"Are you okay?" The brunet questioned when she pulled away from the white cat.

"Yeah... I'm okay, I'm glad you are." Tailmon smiled, earning one from Kari. And the moment was sweet until when Tailmon stared back at the unconscious Shellmon.

"We should leave before that oversize mollusk decides to wake from his catnap." The little feline explained, loud enough for the others to hear.

This prompted relieved nods from the rest of the children. No one wasted a moment to pack up and leave the beach.

When they finally settled in a more quieter and safer place did the children finally take a break and set up a temporary picnic.

Tailmon sat beside her companions as she held onto her food and chewed it. All of the Digimon smiled happily as they filled their tummies. This alone, they would have the energy to fight this time.

"You want some more, just say so," Sora happily told the Digimon while she knelt next to them.

Standing behind her Matt and Izzy pondered into the previous battle. "With Shellmon around that beach and knocked into next week. I'd say we stay away from any oceans until then."

"Good idea," Matt gave.

"In that case, we should go deeper into the forest," Joe said, having finally given up on the phone, "'cause if anyone's looking for us, that's right where they'll go!"

"Joe," Sora started as she stood up, "We fell down a cliff and floated down a river to get here. It's gonna be a really big job to get back."

"And we could run into Kuwagamon," Mimi protested from her place on the ground.

"Now, listen," Izzy began, "Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, there must be people to use them. So, I think it makes good sense to try and find those people."

"That makes sense?" Joe queried.

"It certainly does," Sora insisted.

Joe only grumbled, but listened to what everyone had to say.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Hikari!" Tailmon said happily.

"Thanks Tailmon" The young Kamiya said with a happy expression.

"And Let the monsters beware," Matt said, Joe nodding.

"Mm-hmm, well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep. That's my plan." The blue haired boy said.

"Okay!" Sora said, after they all picked up any supplies that was previously laid out, "Here we go!" She stated with Kari and her Digimon besides her. As all the children followed right behind them.

May have been one heck of a day at camp, but thankfully it turned out all right.

So far...

* * *

Yup, definitely much longer than the last chapters XD

Anyways I did say I was going to add some dialogue to it, and the chapter were going to be longer. Hopefully this sounds okay.

Now I'm more than certain most of you guys must have been expecting the name Gatomon to be here huh? Well I was going to, but I felt like Tailmon suited her better, (and no not because it's her Japanese name) Well have you seen how long her tail is? Not to mention her tail ring, that's were the half her power comes from, otherwise she wouldn't be anymore stronger than her rookie form.

So yeah, Tailmon is gunna be her name here. So yeah...

Well that's all folks, see you in the next chapter :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone :D

How is everyone doing?

For me I'm doing splendidly lol

Anyways, I know I said I wasn't going write every episode, but I felt that this one would be a great start. And a little bit of meaning, you'll see why lol

Now I know I may seem like I changed Sora's character a bit here, well…

Mostly because she does worry about Kari. I know… I know…

I know I'm seemingly making her be a bit like Tai a bit, but hey in this she sees Kari as a little sister, and well big sisters tend to be a bit protective over their younger families in this type of situation you know.

That and Sora knows that Kari is going to need a lot of support in this adventure. So yeah, hope you guys can understand that lol

Anyways with that out of the way, let the chapter begin ^^

* * *

Chapter 7: The Howl of a Wolf

Time just seemed to pass by as the group of children along with their Digimon continued to pace their way through the jungle-like forest. And to think that these bunch of kids who originally went for the summer camp experience turns into what seemed like a trial of survival in a place called the Digital world.

And quite honestly, if Kari didn't feel her Digimon partner right next to her, she honestly wouldn't have believed it herself.

"Hikari… Hikari." A called back to the younger girl,

Kari blinked, "Huh?"

"You okay?" The cat called, looking up at the young girl with worried blue eyes.

"Eh? Oh yeah I'm okay." Kari smiled.

Though Tailmon tilted her head. "You don't look so okay."

Kari was touched to know that her friend did care about her. "I'm okay Tailmon, honest… just…"

"Just what?" Another voice chimed in, making both girls turn around to see Sora looking at both of them, as the rest of the group continued their way through the path.

"Don't want you two falling behind, is something wrong Kari?" Sora asked, taking a step closer to the young brunet.

"Just a bit tired…" Kari stated, though she wasn't lying, she wasn't exactly telling the entire truth either.

"Do you want to take a rest?" The red head asked as worry flashed in her crimson hues.

"No, I'm okay, I can go on." Kari insisted already taking her first few steps in front of her.

Sora and Tailmon watched the girl as she continued forward to reach the others.

"She never want to ever think for herself…" Sora muttered under her breath.

"Why?" Tailmon questioned, earning a surprised look from the older girl.

"You heard that?"

"Kinda hard not to hear." The white cat stated pointing to her large ears.

Sora looked down right she was a cat after all... a long sigh escaped her mouth. "It's… complicated…"

Tailmon looked up at the girl and worry began to bubble in her frame. Then her blue eyes stared down at her charge. What did Sora mean it's complicated was there something wrong with Hikari?

"Hey, the rest are leaving, let's go." Sora stated softly, making the cat look up in surprise. It was when she noticed that indeed they are lagging back from the rest of them.

"So you guys can transform and stay like that?" Izzy asked his partner, moments when Sora and Tailmon managed to catch up to them.

"We certainly have the ability," Tentomon said as he hovered over.

"Really?" TK asked as he looked at Patamon, "You guys are the coolest! I wish I could transform!"

"But do you guys all stay the same size or do you get bigger?" Matt asked, staring at Tailmon before at Gabumon.

"It depends, some Digimon are small when they digivolve, others get huge." The fur wearing Digimon answered.

"How big will you get Palmon?" The pink hatted girl asked staring at the plant Digimon. Who in turn blushed at the comment.

The odd but innocent question made the rest of the children to laugh save for Joe. He was rather disappointed that they still haven't found a single human apart from them so far.

"Guys I really think we should ge-" His sentence was cut off harshly at the sound of a loud growling.

None of the children and Digimon hesitated to gander a weary look.

Right there at the left of the group, stood an imposing dinosaur looking Digimon. He stood on all fours, and his coloration is mostly white. He possessed dark metal plating on his back, along on his front part of his legs and over his head. A large metal horn prodded out of his nose. And by the sounds of his growling roars, he definitely wasn't happy...

And he looked like he got in an even sourer mood when he spotted the children.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

Tentomon hoovered right beside his charge. "It's a Monochromon. But don't worry about him, he's a laid back Digimon,"

However the dinosaur Digimon just wanted to prove him wrong when he roared at the kids, showing them his large set of sharp teeth.

"Uh… he doesn't look like he's really laid back to see us…" Sora added backing away.

"Yeah… it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon added sheepishly.

"Then he must be really hungry," T.K said as the Digimon approached the group impendingly, "...'cause he looks really mad!"

Mimi cringed away from the big dinosaur, "I think he wants to eat us!" she quailed.

Kari took another step away from the approaching dino, but as if their luck wanted to push it, another sound of low growl snipped behind her. She instantly turned around to see another Digimon.

The rest of the children also heard the growl and all of them turned around to look, they saw yet another Monochromon, looking just about as angry as the first. Mimi irises shrunk in fear and before long she screamed in fear.

"There's two of them!" Joe cried out.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt quipped, panic and fear evident in his voice.

Mimi cried and scream, with a tight shut of her honey eyes she raced out of the group. "Mimi!" Palmon shouted racing after her.

The children raced hot after her trail just moments before the two Monochromon charged at each other. The large Digimon didn't even seem to either notice or care when the children ran when they just slam their horns at each other.

When they realized that they were mostly safe from the two dino Digimon, some even looked back from the slight elevated ground.

Peeking out from behind the boulder, Matt rose a brow. "Something must have set those Monochromon off."

"They're most likely fighting over territory," Tentomon explained, his compound eyes observing the battle.

"They are more than happy to have it!" Palmon said angrily, before she stared at Mimi with her jade colored eyes.

Neither of the children decide to even think of moving for a moment, so far they seemed to be safe in this little hill. That in turn did allow them to catch their breath, mostly Mimi and the younger children.

T.K took long inhales of air, he still wasn't used to all that running…

Kari stopped using her hands to support her upper body on her slouched knees. They were lucky to get out ther- Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.

That made the girl squeak in fear. The brunet jumped, by doing so, her heel ended up snagging against a rock that remained suspiciously behind her foot. Having not reacted in time, she ended falling backwards.

"Kari!/Hikari" Two voices called out, racing over to the youngest girl in the group.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked picking the young girl up from the grassy ground.

The young girl tried to get up, but a small pulse in her ankle didn't allow her at all. By that time everyone already turned to stare at the scene between the three females.

"Are you okay?" The blue capped girl asked as her brows slanted in worry, her eyes traveled down to where the young Kamiya was holding. And almost instantly did the older girl opened her eyes in worry.

"I'm…" The brunet girl didn't finish her sentence when the pain lanced back at her.

"You're hurt." Joe said upon closer inspection.

"I'm okay… really guys." Kari tried to reason, but when she tightened her hand over the small cut that is drawn on her ankle.

"Here, let me help you." Sora said softly.

"Uh… not for nothing, but I think we should get going…" Matt said looking over to see that the two dinosaurs fighting each other. Both of them slammed into one another angrily, until finally one of the two finally managed to get an upper hand on the other, and without so much as mercy he smashed against his rival into the ground brutally.

Sending dirt debris, which a few smaller pieces of the grounded ended up flying towards them or rolling quickly.

T.K jumped away when one of them rolled dangerously close to him.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Joe said as he sprinted away. No one disagreed after that.

"Come on." Sora quipped, and turned around to allow Kari to get on her back. Knowing the smaller girl was ready, Sora gave her a piggyback as she raced with the others away from the dino fight.

The shock waves from that cause the dirt debris to almost crash against TK had affected the young boy again when his foot snagged on a crevice in the ground, he yelped when he tripped over. The older blonde haired male was right beside him in an instant.

"TK! Come on!" he said as he helped the younger boy up.

"Better hurry up you guys!" Sora shouted back to them looking over her shoulder.

"Okay!" TK called back once he was steady on his feet, dashing off to keep up with everyone, "We're coming!"

The rumbling of the dinosaur fight died off when they managed to get to a sturdier place.

"Well, wasn't that fun…" Mimi stated sarcastically.

Palmon stared at her partner in shock. "I thought that was horrible…!"

"I was being sarcastic." Mimi said placing her head on her hands, while using her knees to support them, however Palmon only stared at her charge in confusion.

"Come on, everyone," Joe said as he stood straight after a few minutes to get his breath back, "We still haven't found anybody on this island... We need to keep searching"

"Look honestly… I think all of us could really use a break for once Joe…" Matt said looking at the blue haired boy.

"But shouldn't we find a safer and solid ground than here?" Izzy asked. "If anything if we camp here, chances are we might get attacked again."

The others groaned a bit, but knew that the red haired boy was more than right. If nothing else, continuing to search would get them further away from the battle with the Monochromon.

Some time has passed as they continued their way through. Though some were able to bear the extended journey, a certain girl wasn't having any more of it.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall!" Mimi whined, ignoring the random road signs that were interspersed within their trail, "-and as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" She walked over to lean on a tree, placing her forehead on her forearm.

"Mimi," Joe scolded lightly as he passed, "stop please whining. You don't think we're not tired too?"

The girl didn't say anything but not before the white seal passed right in front of her. "But my feet hurt!"

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks you'd feel better," Gomamon said helpfully, "It's much more practical and comfortable."

A tick mark appeared on the side of Mimi's head. The strawberry blonde haired girl whirled around to face him. "I'm not walking on dirt with my bare feet!" she shouted making Palmon approach her.

"I love the feel of the dirt under my feet!" The plant Digimon told her partner, "Especially between my toes!"

Mimi paled and grimaced.

"It appears that we may be losing our light source," Izzy pointed out as he looked up at the sky, the blues and greens of the jungle-like forest slowly became pinks, oranges and reds.

"What a weird sunset," Sora said, her crimson eyes cast over her shoulder in order to see Kari who was still hugging her back. And if anything they hoped they found a place to camp soon, she doesn't know how much long she would be able to hold onto the young Kamiya, no matter how light she is…

"This whole island is weird!" Izzy exclaimed as they watched the sky, "And who knows what will come out at night."

"Wait," Tentomon said as he lifted his wings from under his back shell. "I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." The bug Digimon stated and flew off before the group can even say anything.

"Yes!" His voice called back to the kids and Digimon on the ground. "As usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh, clean water. And a variety of tasty fish. It's a perfect camp site!"

Mimi, who had taken the small break to sit down turned over in relief. "Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet."

"Yay! We get to swim!" Gomamon shouted in glee, and not without action when he hopped in the lake's direction. However, he never moved from place when the blue haired boy grabbing his tail.

"Gomamon! You better wait and make sure it's safe first!" Joe said with real concern in his voice.

Standing before his little brother T.K, Matt turned to the others, "That's why I think we should keep walking and stop all the complaining."

"Everybody's hungry," Sora agreed, "we have to find some food."

"That is a good plan," Joe said to the other two kids, "I like that plan a lot."

Without any more debating, the kids got back to their feet and marched to the lake.

The body of water was certainly a sight to see. Sure it may have look odd, especially since there were electrical towers going through the center but the water was more than fresh and it almost glowed from its serene blue.

And as expected the seal Digimon jumped happily in the water. "I'll look for some fish to eat." He said before diving back inside the water.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight," Biyomon said huddling close to her partner.

"Yeah, I love camping outside!" Sora said with a grin as she gingerly set Kari down on a large rock.

Mimi gave a disgusted look on her face as she said, "If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep on it?"

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?" Matt asked annoyed, this girl... can't she go without complaining about anything for once?!

The girl in pink clothing looked about ready to make another complaint, but the sound of electricity arching and artificial lights turning on didn't allow her to continue.

"What's that?" Joe asked, twirling around to find the source of the noise a worried expression plastering over his face.

"It looks like a trolley car," T.K identified.

"That's odd," Izzy noted, "the lights just... came on."

Sora, standing behind Biyomon and next to Kari examined the automobile. "Well, maybe there's some real people in there."

"Let's check it out!" Joe instantly said, already running to the trolley. The other kids didn't bother even as much as disagree or to hide their happiness.

Sora once again helped Kari, but this time held her around her waist. It would make it a bit easier over her sore legs.

Each kid raced to the car.

The trolley stood in the direct center of a little island in the lake, with a stone bridge between the lake shore and the island. The trolley car itself was weird.

Its painted beige with blue stripes along it; it didn't even have wheels attached to it. Not to mention it still needed the tracks to run on, which apparently wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Maybe it can take us back home in air conditioned comfort!" Mimi puffed out as she ran inside the car.

"Mimi, wait up!" Matt called as the prissy girl managed to pull ahead of everyone. He was just behind her though, going in through the nearest door that opened automatically, the blonde haired male shouldn't have been surprised when he saw it empty.

"Totally empty," Sora said as she walked on through another entrance. Kari looked inside.

"It's clean." She stated, Izzy nodded. "No trolley car's floor is this clean."

The two had a point, the floor and the green bench seats were spotless, the windows looks liked they were freshly placed and wiped from any form of dust or smudges.

Mimi didn't care what others had to say when she sat down on one of the seats and bounced in place. "Oh, goody! These cushions are comfy!" A smile was finally back on her face, she turned over to see everyone else walk inside.

Only Sora and Kari remained outside along with their respective Digimon.

"Somethings wrong," Kari said looking at the floor of the car.

Sora nodded. "She's right, remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here!"

Joe, sitting in the drivers chair and looking over the controls, said, "Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself."

Sora smiled, but her crimson eyes glanced at the seat… it looked rather comfy… "Possibly. But then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home."

Kari looked up at her sister figure. "Sora…"

The red haired girl looked back at the young girl. Sora could see that Kari was still debating whether it was really good idea or not.

Crimson eyes returned back to the lime green seats.

"But there doesn't seem to be anything that we could lose by staying here," she pointed out placing a gloved hand under her chin.

If anyth-

"Hey! Is Anyone Going to Help Me!?" A voice shouted and instantly Joe blinked in shock.

"Oh that's right, I forgot!" The bluette shouted and raced outside of the trolley and towards his partner as he hauled as much fish as he could outside of the water.

Everyone separated in different forms of scavenging well minus Kari until her ankle was a bit better despite the young girl's protest. And it wasn't long before they managed to get an assortments of fruit and fish.

Eventually Sora went to tend the young Kamiya, currently she held Kari's bare foot carefully, wrapping the white self-sticking bandage wrap around Kari's ankle.

"Feeling better?" She asked tugging the bandage wrap to rip and add the rest of the piece to the rest.

"Mmmm. Thanks Sora." Kari smiled.

Sora returned the gesture. "Now try to stay off that foot for a good while, okay?"

With that taken care of, Sora held the young girl around the waist and helped her towards the rest of the group.

Back at the lake shore, Matt and T.K had finished setting the stones around the fire pit, and Joe and Izzy had placed the sticks in the middle.

"Well, we're all set to cook dinner," Matt said, "Now all we need is the grub."

"Great," Sora said, then looked down at the fire place. "Anyone knows how to light a fire?"

The group stayed silent, that was until the pink bird hoovered slightly above the children.

"I got this." Biyomon said now just above the fire place.

 ** _"Spiral Twister!"_** She called out as the swirling green flames appeared out of her beak and down to the fire pit and setting the sticks into a strong blaze.

"Thanks Biyomon." The blue capped girl said with a smile. Now with the orange fire ablaze each them wondered how they were going to cook their fish.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." T.K muttered holding his fish in his hand.

"Me too," Matt said as he came over, "because you're about to lose your fingers. Why don't you use a stick?" He offered and handed one to his younger brother.

Everyone watched Matt when he pierced the dead fish with on end of the stick and set it over the fire after he dug the wood into the ground at a slant in as the fish hung over the flames.

"I thought you said you've never went camping before Matt?" Sora wondered, mimicking the same action as the blonde haired male did.

"I did, but that doesn't mean my Dad never showed me how." He said sitting down next to his little brother behind his cooking fish.

"Really how was that?" Kari asked as she too sat down right in between Sora and Matt.

All eyes were on him after everyone skewered their own fishes and allowed them to cook when to glance at him. Even Izzy.

The preteen let out a long sigh. "Just because I never went camping; doesn't mean my Dad didn't."

Kari looked at the boy with interest. "Wow, what camp did your Dad go to?"

Matt gave another sigh, might as well… "Well Dad did go camping a bit when he was a kid. But it wasn't like when we go from school. It was more a father and son kind of camping. You see our grandfather was actually a veteran solider from war… and well he always thought it would be best to teach our dad some survival skills." A small smile appeared over his face.

"I guess Dad thought it would be a good idea for him to teach me… and well… I guess it really came in handy." Matt stated bringing a leg up as he rested his extended arm on top of his bent knee.

"Sounds like you and Dad had some fun time." T.K said a bit sadly.

Matt felt his eyebrows arch in worry. "Hey don't worry about it squirt, I'm sure that when we get home we'll have more fun memories with you too."

At that T.K smiled. "Okay." He beamed in joy.

"That's not good." Everyone turned over to Gomamon.

Matt gave him a glare. "And what is it to you!"

"No I was talking about the fish are they supposed to be that dark when cooked?"

At that all heads turned over to the cooking fish in a synchronized, slow almost comedic manner. Sure enough the fish were starting to get a dark coloration and the tips of the sticks that were being cooked on were starting to break off ember.

Everyone gasped and pulled out their rightful fishes from the fire.

"This is surprisingly good," the bug Digimon said as he and biyomon continued to chomp on a weird looking fruit.

"Delicious!" Izzy said as he chewed on his own fish.

"Matt," TK said apprehensively holding the fish in his hand, "Mom only lets me eat fish _sticks_ _."_

"I won't tell her squirt," he told the younger boy, trying to get him to eat.

"I never eat with my fingers," the little boy went on to say.

"TK," Matt said, a little annoyed, "It's alright!"

"Kay," TK said with a shrug, digging into the fish, he grinned seeing how the good fish really was.

Kari stared at her own fish, a bit sad that little fish had to go. But she knew that it was only for the best, but still…

"Is something wrong Kari?" Sora asked looking over to the young girl.

"It's just that… we had plenty of fruit…"

Sora soften her expression, and before anything wrapped her arm around the young girl. "It's okay, I'm sure that this can be an exception, after all we need to have something right?" Sora tried to reason, and it did do some reasoning since the younger girl let out a tiny sigh and finally bit into her cooked fish.

A small smile appeared over the girl's face before taking another bite. Sora sighed in relief before finally relaxing and finishing her own meal.

The meal was pleasant and filling. And it allowed everyone to finally relax, and in Mimi's case, not to whine for once.

Sora after a while had gotten up, her mouth a little dry, she removed one of her gloves and took a hollow bamboo stick that she found earlier. Seeing as it would work great to be a cup began to fill it with water.

She barely filled the bamboo stick when she heard someone walk behind her.

"Hmmm," Joe intoned. Making Sora face the older preteen.

"Hey, Joe," she greeted, "What'cha lookin' at?"

"I'm trying to find out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up," he told them, "I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere."

Those words prompted Sora to look up to the darkening sky, "I've noticed that too, I don't recognize any of these constellations."

Sora placed a hand under chin. "Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere or at least somewhere else?"

Turning around with hand on his hips, Joe said, "Yes, I suppose it's possible. That is, if we're still on earth."

Now that Sora thought about it, it may possible considering all the Digmon... but they really couldn't have transported to another planet did they?

...

The afternoon was settling in quickly and with their stomachs full for the rest of the night everyone just leaned against something. Patamon was the most noticeable seeing as he yawned opening his mouth and leaning in closer to his charge.

"Look, Patamon's tired," TK said watching the bat-like Digimon. Across from them both Palmon was leaning against Gomamon, who was sleeping with his head rested on his front flippers.

Sora inhaled deeply to prevent a yawn brimming her throat, "I think we're all getting tired here."

Izzy sat up straightly seeing the helmet wearing girl. "Wait a second. I think we should take turns standing guard."

Joe immediately agreed, "Alright, who wants to go first?"

"How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour?" Sora suggested.

"Not TK," Matt said, standing up from around the fire.

TK got up right beside him and tugged on the older boys shirt, "Hey, come on! Me too, Matt!"

"No! You're too young and you need your rest," Matt told him with a tone that cut off any further argument. Sora faced Kari just as she was about to say anything.

"I'm with Matt on that one Kari, you and TK should get some rest.

Mimi who is now standing, stretched for a moment before covering her arms and rubbing them a little. "I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep?"

For some reason everyone looked at Gabumon, who stared in mild surprise. "What?"

Sora chuckled a little at the ignorance, he was the only one who was wearing something that could be considered as a coat.

Joe stood up this time. "Alright who goes first?"

"I will." Matt offered as he stood.

"I can go after." Sora added in walking close to the bluette.

The oldest of the group smiled. "How about Izzy takes over after you two, then I finish up the night?" Joe suggested, "I propose the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eye."

No one argued with that plan. The slightly larger Digimon all gathered up some fresh leaves and organized it on the floor of the trolley. However the result was a couple of shifts here and there would prove some unwanted sounds for slumber.

And a certain pink hatted girl couldn't get to sleep with it.

"I can't sleep with all of you here," she whined for the umpteenth time.

"Stop complaining," Sora said rubbing her forehead with two fingers, "So it's not perfect. Just be glad we _have_ a place to sleep." The helmet wearing girl was sitting on the bench on the other side of the car with Kari and TK.

"That's right, Mimi!" Izzy said from his place next to Mimi. Joe was just standing before the four of them with a tired smile on his face.

"Good night," he told them as he found his own place towards the front of the trolley car.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite," TK rhymed with a small smile then pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned back against the seat cushion. Patamon was laying in the seat next to him and curled up to go to sleep.

' _Thanks for reminding me, TK_ ,' Sora thought as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

' _My feet still hurt_ ,' Mimi grumbled mentally with a sour look.

' _Why is there a trolley here?_ ' Izzy pondered resting his head on his hands. _'Maybe it's the aliens and they knew we needed it.'_

' _I hope I don't get any monster cooties,_ ' Joe's prayed before he took of his glasses and leaned back against his seat with closed eyes.

The only who hasn't tried to go to sleep easily was Kari, she did have her eyes closed, but that didn't mean her brain wasn't working on right now. She did open one eye and lifted her head up from her laying position. And saw Matt get up from his seat. So he was going to finally take his first watch.

For some reason Matt stopped. He turned to his partner and whispered.

"Gabumon?"

"Yeah?" the dino-like creature asked.

"Go over and lay down with my brother," the boy said, facing his partner completely.

"Why, Matt?"

"Because your fur is making me sweat," Matt said a little harshly, "Now go!"

"Because you want me to keep TK warm," Gabumon a knowing smirk appeared on his face.

Matt just stood up and turned away from the Digimon, "Hey, I didn't say that."

"You just don't want to admit it," the fur covered Digimon said as he hopped down off the bench to move over towards TK.

Matt took a deep breath starting to feel the cool temperature hit his arms.

Gabumon reasted on the green bench with TK and Patamon, making sure to wrap a fur covered arm over the little boy. Having feeling something warm on him TK opened his eyes slightly, and he saw Gabumon there.

"Thanks, Matt," the little boy mumbled tiredly when he saw his brother watching over him, before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

Matt reacted quickly and quickly turned his head away, his cheeks turning a little pink from being caught.

It was when Matt finally stepped out of vehicle that the trolley lights had turned off.

Matt looked back a the trolley and sat right next to the fire that was made besides the vehicle. He brought his legs up, as his blue eyes saw the water.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback...~**_

 _"Here son, you want to do it like this."  
_

 _Young innocent blue eyes stared at his father when saw his father pull up a fishing rod. The almost invisible string wiggled along with the fish that was freshly caught. Strong hand grabbed the fish, took the hook out of the mouth and placed it inside a fishing cooler._

 _"Wow..." A seven year old Matt said watching his father in aw when he brought the cooler close._

 _"See son, as long as you put your mind to it, anything can be possible." He stated ruffing his head._

 _"Anything?"_

 _The older man nodded. "Yup, I mean look what they said about the moon, they finally reached it son."_

 _The boy laughed and grinned at his father._

 _"One day I will travel to the moon too dad." He proclaimed pointing his thumb against his chest._

 _His dad laughed. "I'm sure you will, hey who knows you might discover something new along the way too my boy."_

 ** _~End of Flashback...~_**

* * *

Who would have thought he would have discovered something new here...

The boy felt the fire grow a little weak, and thus had tossed another piece of wood that happened to be sitting besides him. He sighed and looked up, the stars really did look different from the ones he saw at home...

Without thinking much into it, he pulled out a single thing from his pocket. The only thing that he had on him besides cloths and a bit of money.

And slowly he lifted the silvery item to his lips.

...

 _Music._

It was music that she heard. Kari rubbed her eyes for being closed for a while. She downright couldn't get any sleep at all as the stress of being somewhere new and wondering what will happen had been affecting her.

But also another reason.

She peered around the darken trolley and still heard the gentle sound of a harmonica being played.

"Huh?" She whispered to herself being mindful of everyone else who was sleeping now. She glanced to her side to see Sora fast asleep.

Not wanting to wake her and her partner, or anyone really she tread carefully along the floor, closing her eyes slightly at the smite of pain that tingled in her ankle, but thankfully she could managed it. Kari looked down the darkened floor and carefully maneuvered so she didn't accidentally stepped on the Digimon.

She walked outside and there she manage to find the music culprit.

She didn't really think what she was doing next because the next thing she knew she was already besides the older boy.

"It's a pretty sound." The younger of the two said softly.

Matt opened his eyes slightly and turned to see the young Kamiya standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked tilted his head at her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't sleep..." She admitted looking a little sad. And true to her word she did not have a single aspect of her being noticeably tired.

Matt sighed leaning in slightly. "Sorry." He said wanting to put his instrument away. He picked up a stick slightly and adjusted a piece of wood that was starting to come away from the rest of the burning pile.

When suddenly one of the piece of wood had jumped.

"Watch out for the fire sparks!" He told the younger who thankfully wasn't touched by the jumping ember.

The little burning twig had managed to jump across a bit, landing a certain area. Unfortunately where the twig landed on was not a piece of the actual island.

As a result the island began to rumble, and the specific area had been a red part that began to flip about so strong that Kari had falling onto her rear.

"Hey!" Matt shouted in surprise standing up at the same time holding onto the younger girl as she tried to regain her balance.

Blue eyes scanned around and it was in moments that the waters that had been crystal clear and still like the moon started to spin into a large waterspout.

"Oh, no!" Matt cried as ground continued to shake.

"What's happening?" Kari screamed as she held on to Matt to help keep her balance.

As if in answer to the brunet's question, the waterspout grew larger and taller in the air until a giant aqua and white colored serpent-like monster revealed itself. It's red stripped and blue scales soaked from being underwater, just as it's sea green eyes glared at the two children within it's golden colored head.

The serpent roared revealing it's sharp teeth, it remained glaring and roaring at them from both pain and anger.

The island began to move violently and that alone made the other children in the trolley wake up. Mimi had ended up falling to the floor with a scream.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked standing up.

"It's an earthquake!" Mimi cried as she held her head in her hands, upon seeing this Palmon stood near her protectively.

Joe was barely managing to stay on his feet as he spoke, "The trolley is starting to move! And I don't think it's taking us home!"

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy yelled upon seeing the large sea serpent through the windows.

"Oh no, Seadramon!" Tentomon yelped.

The lake dwelling Digimon didn't stay there for long with it turned in another direction and swam off, whether it knew or not it took the Island with it. The kids did not stay in the vehicle for long as they all reached out to see what was going on.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure," Mimi wailed with tears in her eyes.

"The land's moving!" Matt cried out, not having been quick enough to get to the bridge before it collapsed. Seadramon just kept swimming further out in the lake, pulling the island behind him.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride!" Tailmon shouted making sure to reach her charge quickly.

"It's like we're on a monster long board!" Joe called back in fear.

"He's pulling us along by his tail!" Izzy noticed, "I don't even think he realizes we're here."

"Perhaps not," Tentomon said, "He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe."

The moment the words left the bug's mouth, the giant sea monster slowed down.

"Don't be too sure," Biyomon remarked.

"You guys jinxed us!" Tailmon accused, quickly running next to her partner. "Now he knows we're here."

"What? I didn't do anything," Tentomon replied in slight frustration and fear moments before the red patch of ground sprung up, having not expected anything, the bug Digimon was shot up in the air.

"Guess he now knows that we're here." Tentomon stated just as he opened his wings moments before he hit the ground.

The red thing ripped away from the island and sank into the water before popping up a few seconds later, flipping around.

"Ah! That big red thing was his tail!" Mimi shrieked.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon denied spontaneously again.

Seadramon didn't seem to be convinced when roared and slammed his tail against the island. This knocked the kids off their feet again, and with that distraction the sea monster dove underwater. The sea monster sure didn't let them off the hook when it collided with the island once more.

The force alone made the patch of earth slide in the water but that alone didn't make it as far when it was stopped by a couple of the electrical towers in the water. Leaving them stranded in the middle of the lake, the sea monster appeared out of the water, and boy was he mad.

Tailmon jumped. "He's going to attack!"

"Not going to happen!" Biyomon shouted. **" _Spiral Twister!_ "**

Right beside the pink bird, Patamon let out a Air Shot.

The two attacks had touched the monster, but it hardly did damage, rather it only annoy him.

Palmon got closer to the large monster. **" _Poison Ivy!_ "** But even her extended claws couldn't reach him at the distance she was at.

Tentomon sure didn't count himself out. **" _Super Shocker!_ "**

The lightning had no effect surprisingly and Seadramon just whipped his head at the bug, forcing the beetle to dodge before he was struck.

Tailmon jumped into the air. **"Lightning Claw!"** Her strong legs had managed to reach the creature, and the force of her punch finally affected the monster as it was reeled back, the back of his body collided with the surface of the water and he fell propelled in the air so that she landed back on the ground with the rest of the children.

But not without a price, apparently his tail did collide back, making the island rumble again.

"AH!" The young male child cried and Matt was the first to notice.

"TK!" Matt yelled, and dove in, another body dived in with him and he saw it was their only Digimon that had some effect in water.

Seconds later the young child was on Gomamon's back.

"Gomamon! Go!" Joe called out with a small smile.

"Get out of there you three!" Tentomon told them, "It's Seadramon, he's back!"

"Gomamon, you can do it," Matt told the seal Digimon watching the white Digimon with trusting blue orbs.

Gold ones nodded and took the little boy back to the shore of the island, where Sora and Kari instantly helped them up.

"Hey!" Matt shouted at the larger monster, making sure to have it's attention and to lure him away from his little brother and particularly everyone, "Over here you overgrown water lizard!" he swam away from the island.

Unfortunately, he was successful, Seadramon noticed him and moved in to attack him.

"Matt!" Gabumon shouted and dove in after his charge. He noticed how close the water Digimon was towards the blonde haired boy.

 _ **"Petite Fire!"**_ A stream of blue fire hit the side of Seadramon's face.

Tailmon's attack made lowered some defense on the serpant's face allow some more damage to be in effect. However it didn't last for took longer as it only made the monster even angrier.

Seadramon lifted his only appendage and flicked the dino-like Digimon into the air, Gabumon flew screaming when he landed harshly on the ground.

"Gabumon!" Tailmon shouted in worry seeing the scratch on his face upon impact.

"Gabu-!" The blonde never got to finish his sentence when something grabbed him and brought him under water.

Matt grimaced and felt the pressure of the water wrap him as badly as the tail. He tried to fight it, using his hands to push the red colored tail away from him, but it was futile because in moments the tail had wrapped completely around his body.

Blue eyes widened when he felt his ribs press painfully inside, he could have sworn he heard them creak...!

His lungs burned even as he was tugged out of the water, and even then he tried to scream, and he was successful but that only prompted the large lizard to squeeze the life out of him tighter.

It took one look at the source of the scream before younger matching blue eyes widened in horror. TK Stood on his feet instantly as tears stream down those eyes. "MATT!"

"Oh no!" Kari called, seeing the older boy get strangled, quick memories ran in Kari's head as she remembered what happened with Shellmon. His screams echoed in the lake enough to make the girl cover her hands over her mouth in fear.

"This is not good!" Tentomon said rapidly, "Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey he wont let go!"

"MATT!" TK screamed, tears in his eyes,

He could see his older brother struggle against the grip of sea monster's tail, and he could have sworn that he saw his brother's face start to turn purple.

"Patamon, please help him!" TK begged the tan colored Digimon the tears running down his face desperately. "Hit him with a Air Shot!"

"Seadramon's way too big," the little Digimon said in shock, "I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon...!?" He faced the other Digimon who was barely starting to get up, and like the young green hatted boy one look was enough to get him want to take action.

"You're right, I must help!" He stated getting on his feet despite the pain that grew.

"G-Gabumon!" Matt yelled out, his air supply decreasing by the second.

"Matt! Hold on!" Gabumon yelled his red eyes widening when he saw his partner start to weaken.

And then his head dropped.

"MATT!" The Digimon screamed and dove inside the water.

~Insert Digimon: Brave Heart here~

The same loud sound that was heard when Salamon evolved buzzed out, the tune was more than loud enough for everyone to hear. A blue light grew from the endangered boy and shot down and hit Gabumon directly.

Everyone paused even the large sea monster remained absolutely still when the blue light, the glowing Digimon could feel his entire body grow with energy. The small light grew immensely making the water shine with the pure color.

 _"Gabumon, Digivolve to Garurumon!"_

Seadramon had no time to defend itself when the swimming light suddenly leaped up and bit into it's tail. The sea monster was forced to uncurl his tail, allowing Matt freedom and fall into he water.

"Matt!" TK cried, but before anything could be done both Tailmon and Gomamon dove in, Gomamon being more adept to water got there before Matt could sink any farther into the water. And with Tailmon's strength pulled his head out of the water and aided the seal creature to pull him to the island.

It took Izzy and Joe to help the coughing and weak Matt onto the ground.

No one pushed TK out of the way to see his brother. The coughing male managed to open one eye with his gloved hand in front of his mouth. And there he had been able to see his own Digimon.

The dino-like Digimon did not look anything like his original self save for the coloration of the fur. The blue stripes over the white base were still there, though his golden horn was missing, but instead the base of skull had fur like spikes making his ears almost hard to spot looking very similar to a mane. His body was much larger than a horse and/or a bull and his body greatly resembled a wolf. His tail was similar to Tailmon's own as it was long for his body; as Gabumon he had scarlet claws at the ends of fur coat where his true hands remained hidden, now the three claws endowed all four of his paws, and his red eyes pigmented a gold instead.

Garurumon looked angry.

Seadramon finally somehow managed to get the wolf off of him by flicking his tail as strong as he could, but Garurumon didn't stay down for long even when the serpent tried to push the wolf down to bottom of the lake in hopes of drowning the wolf.

The wolf proved to be more than a skilled swimmer when it removed itself from the serpent's tail and appear at another side of the monster and quickly he jumped and latched onto the sea serpents back, biting down as hard as the strength of his jaws would provide. Seadramon did stand idly and began to thrashed around along with roaring from the pain.

Seadramon got the wolf-like creature off but not without the price of some damage, he roared and tried to bite the wolf, but his eye instantly got whacked from Garurumon's long tail. He pulled back and tried to use another approach, deciding karma was the best he used his red colored tail, but at the speed that Garurumon was swimming at the tail had brushed hardly against him.

Making sure to brush off painfully.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary!" Tentomon appeared above the children, seeing the wolf swim across the surface, "It's strong as steel! He's like a growling torpedo!"

"That's astonishing!" Izzy said, "Then he must be invincible!"

"Well, that's what I've heard anyway, we'll soon find out," Tentomon added sheepishly.

"I hope you're not exaggerating again, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales," Matt grunted after regaining his breath.

"He could be," Tailmon said simply.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon defended.

Garurumon continued to push all four of his legs in the water, the speed astonishing for one that was not made for water, he roared and charged at the serpent for an attack. Seadramon on the other hand learned his mistake. In moments he opened his mouth and let loose a freezing blast of breath at the wolf. The effect was on spot and froze water around Garurumon in place limiting his mobility.

"Oh no!" Tentomon called out as fear became evident on the kids' faces. "Seadramon used his lethal Ice Blast!"

The serpent continued to exhale his cold breath onto the wolf increasing a larger radius of ice, in a way making him an island all his own, specifically around the wolf.

Matt tried to stand on his feet. "Garurumon!" He screamed not caring for the momentary fatigue.

Gold eyes darted in his direction before back at the sea monster. He opened his own fanged mouth. **" _Howling Blaster!_ "** A fire based attack, a contract of elements the blue fire shot out of Garurumon's mouth and fought against the ice breath.

That gave the wolf another opportunity and moved his muscles in a jerking motion and in turn broke the rather thick ice like a glass cup falling on the ground.

The fire proved to be much more effective and ultimately pushed back Seadramon's icy attack until the fire made contact with the sea serpent's gold colored head.

The head was no where to be seen under the fire and once it did the sea monster could no longer support itself and finally broke it's consciousness and crashed into the water.

TK threw one fist into the air, "Yeah!"

With the battle over, Garurumon quickly swam towards the island the moment he was with the shore where the children stood waiting for him he glowed blue and shrank back into his original form of Gabumon.

With the de-digivolved Digimon taking a single foot touching the hard ground of the island, the sun rose softly bringing light to the lake.

"Gabumon!" Matt cheered.

"Fine, sure a good way to keep my fur dry," the Digimon smiled. Right before he was attacked by a hug from the young male child.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother!"

"Any time, little friend." Gabumon replied gently and a grin.

In short the younger sibling still looked at his older brother. "Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!"

"You think so?" Matt asked with a proud grin and a slight flush on face.

"You were the man!" Gabumon agreed.

"And you're the _wolf-_ mon!" Matt said right back to Gabumon and the three all laughed at the small joke.

It wasn't until Joe and the rest finally stood beside the siblings.

"Okay, very funny," Joe said an important question swimming in his head. "but how are we supposed to get back?"

"Leave it to me." Gomamon stated excitedly and pretty soon-

 _ **"Marching Fishes!"**_ In seconds about 50 if not hundreds of colorful fishes came to under Gomamon's command. Each water animal began to push the heavy rock island together. The fishes worked together were strong together because it wasn't long until they were finally back at the edge of the lake.

"Gabumon, can I use you for a pillow?" Mimi asked once they were all on solid ground.

The other children also fell to the ground, considerably without any sleep they were more than exhausted, and the biggest one wanting to sleep were Gabumon and Matt.

Sora laid down on her side, using her own hand to rest her head.

"You know," Izzy interrupted some of their attempts to get to sleep, his black eyes turning over to the tired Gabumon.

"Gabumon, why did you change back to your smaller form?" He questioned making everyone look at the red haired boy. Sora sat up at the question, noticing that the fur covered Digimon was indeed back to his smaller shape, then looked back and saw Tailmon resting against Kari, sure enough still in her cat-like evolution rather than her puppy one.

Now that in turn did keep them awake wondering the question.

"You know, yeah why did you go back, and not Tailmon?" Matt asked staring at his partner.

Gabumon looked at his arms and hands and shrugged "I dunno."

Now everyone faced the cat Digimon who gazed at each with wise blue eyes.

"And another note, why is it that only Gabumon evolved and not the rest of you guys?" Izzy pondered looking at all the other Digimon.

"There might be a pattern here." Sora added.

Kari stared at her partner, slight memories of yesterday came into play when she was captured by Shellmon. Then when Matt was taken by Seadramon. In comparison both her and Matt had been trapped.

The girl faced everyone. "You're right, Tailmon Digivolved when I was in danger. And Gabumon Digivolved when Matt was in trouble."

"That has to be the answer!" Izzy said instantly, "Our Digimon Digivolves when we're in trouble!"

"Yeah, that must be it," Sora said, but before more could be said, Mimi suddenly fell onto her shoulder soundly asleep,

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little. "Hey, watch it," she gently pushed the pink wearing girl gently off her shoulder and left the girl to sleep on the floor.

 _"Mmm, time to go to the mall,"_ Mimi mumbled softly as Palmon resting her green head and arms on her waist.

"We've been here one day, and I think she's put some muscle on her," Sora said jokingly noticing the girl didn't care that she slept on the floor anymore.

"Yeah," Gabumon said, "Maybe if she puts in some effort she'll become a hard bodied machine like I am!"

"I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings," Biyomon said from her perch on a branch nearby.

 _"You must be kidding,"_ Mimi mumbled once more before falling deeply asleep, her hat falling over her eyes of indication of her rest.

It didn't take long until everyone else ended falling into slumber despite the bright sun shinning above.

Joe in particular slept on his stomach with Gomamon resting against him, Izzy and Sora sleeping back to back, and most of the Digimon gather together sleeping in a group. Kari didn't even try to stay awake anymore seeing as her eye finally grew heavy, she slowly fell and her head rested on Sora's lap, the last thing she heard was Matt play his harmonica, that alone allowed her to fall into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Blue eyes opened softly to see his little brother getting some rest. His small head fell onto his shoulder while Gabumon did a similar way only against his side. A small smile on the youth's face, "Big bro, you're the best,"

A peaceful morning, finally given to them after yesterday, it was all they needed now.

* * *

Alright yup, this chapter... holy cow was long...

I'll tell yah...

Anyways this isn't really going to be a big thing for this story. As you guys can see I wrote the entire episode in this chapter here, I do plan to write the next episodes where everyone's Digimon evolve into one chapter, after that it will be different and the chapters may or may not be shorter. That depends how the chapter will flow.

I absolutely love Matt's character I just had to add something to it, honestly I know I added the whole "what ifs" here but I couldn't help it :)

Plus I just had to poke a little fun at the Digimon Adventure 02 ending here XP

...

Anyways that's really all I have to say since there aren't any notes or so yeah that's about it.

Also I did say that there was going to be changes in the last few chapters, so yeah be wary of those.

Now that I'm done I'ma take a nap. See you guys in the next chapter :)


End file.
